Techno The Hedgehog
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: The world has gotten boring...until someone new comes along.... Please enjoy this culmination of plot twists and story in the Sonic universe.Written by GameJunkie7. R


_**Techno the Hedgehog**_

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are property of Sega, Sonic Team and all affiliated trademarks and many story scenarios involving content from Archie Comics' Sonic the Comic Sega's Videogames and the anime Sonic X were used and I do not claim ownership over any of these scenarios or characters and finally Techno the Hedgehog is a fan-made character and I do not claim ownership over him either and can be used as you please. Enjoy

It has been months since Sonic disappeared, everyone even Shadow looked for him, heck even Eggman looked for him. Everyone started to fear the worst, thinking that their friend had died and vanished, so one fateful day they all decided to have a meeting in Sonic's house, excluding Eggman. (He decided to keep searching.) After everyone was gathered in the living room things started up. "Sigh…it's been so long, dust is everywhere." "Well Amy that's what happens when someone vanishes and nobody keeps their place up." "Well Knuckles why haven't we been keeping the place clean?" "Because we've been searching the whole planet I guess we never thought of it huh?" That's when suddenly the book _**The Arabian Nights**_ shimmered a bit and Shadow saw it, so he walked over to it. "Hey Shadow, what are you doing?" Shadow walked over to the table in the middle of the living room and placed the book on the coffee table. "_**The Arabian Nights**_? Shadow why did you bring up this book?" "It caught my eye, I don't know why; could you read it a bit?" "Huh, Shadow you don't know what _**The Arabian Nights**_ is?" "No, I never really get the chance to read books." "Well I know this won't help us find Sonic but I suppose I could read you one _**Arabian Night**_." "Hm? Isn't the whole book a single story?" "No, the _**Arabian Nights**_ is a book of 1001 different tales, each telling its own unique story." "Wow, that's impressive, maybe I should borrow that book when I can." "Well, it is Sonic's, if we find him you can ask him." "Tails just read one alright; although we should be looking for Sonic I suppose we could take a little break." "Ok, ok, don't rush me Amy, this book is thicker than the original copy, I'll search the index ok." Tails opened the hard cover of the book and found the index; he looked through all 1001 tales until he came across something unexpected…a 1002nd tale, titled: _**Sonic and the Secret Rings**_. Tails was astonished and dumfounded, after he saw this he then flipped the book onto its backside and flipped the pages of the tale feverishly until he got to the title page. "Tails, what's wrong?" Tails didn't answer for a moment and stared at the title in disbelief. "Guys." "What is it Tails?" "Look at this title; I think we just found Sonic." "What?!" Everyone scattered behind tails looking over his shoulder at the title Tails was pointing at and surely it read _**Sonic and the Secret Rings**_. After that no one asked questions for a while, Tails read the story out loud, only having small breaks drinking a glass of water and continuing on, he read on into the early morning up to the point where Sonic was about to fight Erazor Djiin, but tails and the others were too exhausted to continue and stopped to sleep, saying that hearing that part of the story should wait until tomorrow…but it was already tomorrow and what happens in Sonic's tale during the period of time from then until the late morning is where our hero makes his return….

Sonic had been traveling all throughout the _**Arabian Nights**_ searching for a way back to his world with the assistance of Shahra his faithful genie of the ring, and usually had Sinbad(Knuckles) and Ali Baba(Tails) tagging along. This was one of those times, after traveling to the lair of the Forty Thieves at the request of King Solomon to retrieve one of his friend's stolen treasures. Although in _**Sonic and the Secret Rings**_ Sonic did defeat all of the Forty Thieves, but that was when they were just mindless spirits under Erazor Djiin's control, now they were back to normal and free of King Solomon's curse they were much more powerful and were living beings, and Sonic would rather avoid killing something unless it is a machine or an immortal entity that can't truly die, such as Erazor Djiin, after all genies of the lamp are fully immortal unless the lamp is destroyed. So…here we join Sonic, Sinbad, and Ali running for they're lives from a drove of "Forty Thieves" chasing after them on horses. "Well Sonic that went pretty well if I must say so." "Thanks Sinbad, but why do you say that it went well when we're running for our lives?" "Well they could have already caught us and killed us." "Wow your right Sinbad, I guess we really are doing well, do you think so Ali?" "Well according to my calculations their horses should be getting tired soon, and we can keep going at this pace for a quite a while longer, so they should be slowing down right about…now!" And surely their pursuers stopped and hopelessly fell behind. "Ha, way to go Ali, my friend Tails would praise you for your accuracy." "Gosh thanks." "Alright, I think they might have given up so let's stop at that oasis up ahead." "Sure Sonic, I could certainly go for some water, this desert air really doesn't suit me." (Sinbad is usually a sea-farer) After a while of resting Sonic decided to take a look at the treasure in the box they stole from the thieves. "NOOOOOO!!!" Sonic's scream alerted both Sinbad (relaxing in the water) and Ali (resting in the shade of a tree) and they both ran to help their friend. "Sonic what's wrong!?" "This…Shahra genie of the ring I call upon you!" Then the beautiful Shahra appeared out of a magical cloud saying the ever popular (even though Sonic tells her not to) "What is it? Oh Master of the Ring?" "Shahra, is this a genie's lamp?" "Yes, but don't be afraid, it isn't Erazor." "Really, then do you know who it is?" "Yes, that seems to be Aladdin's lamp." "Huh? But I thought you said that Erazor was the genie from Aladdin." "He was, but there are two genies in Aladdin's tale." "Really?" "Yes, Erazor was the evil condemned genie, but this genie was a kind one that was condemned for the same crime even though he was actually trying to stop Erazor." "Oh really, well that's a bummer for him, say Shahra?" "Yes Sonic?" "I wish you could tell me how many people this genie has to serve to become free." "That is within my power…Hm it seems he can only be used by one more person before he is freed." "Really, well that's good; then I'll use it to finally get back home." "Wait, Sonic. Ever since you defeated Erazor the Seven World Rings have never come off of you, if you leave the _**Arabian Nights**_ with them our world will fall apart at the seams." "Whoa, Sonic, if that's the case then you better give me that lamp." "Don't worry Sinbad, I already thought of a great idea." "What?" Then Sonic looked at Shahra and did the mischievous eyebrow life a couple of times. "Oh no Sonic don't you even…" Sonic had already rubbed the lamp and the genie of the lamp came out. "HEY!! Al it's so good to be back again, now please complete your promise." "Huh, you aren't Al, aw man Al was going wish me free from the lamp with his third wish." "Hey don't worry, uh say what's your name?" "Oh, well I've been called simply genie for so many centuries I actually forgot my own name, well I think it was something like Will so hi my name is Will." "Hi, I'm Sonic the hedgehog and after this you will be freed." "Wow really thanks, but I do miss Al, but if I'm free I can still hang with him as buddies, alright wish away!" "Alright, my first wish is that this world, the _**Arabian Nights**_ becomes a continent in my world." "Okay, just give me a mental depiction of your world, especially where the land masses exist and show me the largest ocean, then I can fulfill it with no errors, at least this way both your world and the _**Arabian Nights**_ can exist together properly without any of the "end of the world" catastrophes, but you do realize that means everything in this world, all of its magic, people, creatures, evil, good, and everything in between that exists here will become reality in your world." "Yeah, that would really spice up my world, even though it isn't really that boring of a place, the truth is I have important friends in my world, and I now have important friends in this one too, I can't just take one alone, if I say goodbye to either one, I will lose the other forever." There was a long pause, even though no one spoke it was as if they could hear each others thoughts, they each knew Sonic was right, to say goodbye to a friend that you will never see again is like saying that person died. "Okay then!" Will did one of those comedic outfit transformations you see on Disney's Aladdin, he was wearing DJ clothes and had a unique phonograph-turntable with one side labeled Mobius and the other labeled the _**Arabian Nights**_. "Alrighty then, let's get scratching." Then he did what DJs do, scratching records and manipulating not just the music, but the worlds. "This is really tricky business, but I have to synchronize the rhythms of both songs to harmonize into a single song that makes both worlds become one, one mistake and I could end up doing endless amounts of things, but I won't go into detail because I'm…done!" And surely the music was synchronized because it became a single beautiful melody that didn't interfere with each other, then the worlds started rumbling, the words that composed the _**Arabian Nights**_ were becoming true matter, all of its possibilities and objects were now physical. "Ok now prepare for some wild weather!" Then the wind started blowing wildly, sending the water of the oasis flying into the sky, the desert sands became giant sandstorms, but then it rained causing the sand to quickly die down. "Whew, that was a ride, haven't done that since I left my dimension, eh wait, Sonic!?" "Hey where's Sonic?"….

"Ugh, where…where am I?" Then the World Rings started glowing bright. "Argh!!" The rings started shocking Sonic. "You…" "Huh…argh!!" "You are…us." "What!? Argh!!" "For so long, we have longed to put our power into the riotous being; now…we can finally rest." "Ugh…who, who is this!?" "We are the Seven World Rings; we are merely vessels to hold the power of the prophesized legendary blue hedgehog." "Wait, you mean to tell me that only I can touch you because…" "We are merely a part of you, all of this power has really, all along been yours." "Wait so you mean…" "Yes, you are immortal, you control earth, water, fire, lightning, wind, darkness, and light, you are practically a god!" "But, I don't want to be a god, I…I just want to be myself!!" "Argh!!!!!!" "Oh, ho, ho…but you are yourself…."

There was a huge earthquake and everyone in Sonic's house felt it. "Huh, this isn't right; there haven't been earthquakes here in hundreds of years." Shadow leaped out the window and saw something he has seen something similar to but not exactly, it looked like a space warp hole but it seemed different, everyone was out of the house to see this spectacle. "Oh my gosh, what is that?" "It reminds me of a space warp, but it doesn't seem like it." Then Omega came forward and scanned the anomaly. "Interesting." "What is it Omega?" "It does indeed have the same structure as a space warp hole, but it is indeed different." Then the continent of the Arabian Nights warped out of the hole. "Whoa! That looks like a small continent!" "That is because it is. My sensors are picking up an unknown energy source; it is comparable to the energy generated by a Chaos Emerald." "What that can't be, we collected all of the Chaos Emeralds when we were searching for Sonic right?" "That is correct…I am picking up traces of Sonic the Hedgehog!" "What where Omega?" "Heading from unknown anomaly toward our location at speeds that exceed the speed of sound!" "Oh! That's Sonic alright, not even Shadow can go as fast as him." "Wait!" "What?" "…It is indeed true that it might very well be sonic…but." "But what?" "…It…is very similar to Shadow." "Huh what do you mean by that?" "We will know soon, target will reach our location in 3…2…1." Then Sonic's house was smashed by a heavy impact, like it was struck by a meteorite. "What!?" Then out of the rubble that was once Sonic's home a foreboding figure stepped out of the wreck. "Who is that!?" "Scanning...data confirmed, DNA match confirmed, subject is Sonic the hedgehog." "What!? That can't be…" The dark purple hedgehog had blank eyes, no mouth, seven rings placed in different areas of his body (4 on his wrists and ankles, 1 on his central spine and one on the forward spine on each side of his head) and a racing stripe going up on his head and central spine starting from his eyes. Shadow himself was surprised, and he is never surprised at anything, here standing before him was the only other being he even considered his equal, now twisted and dark. "Sonic…is that really you?" "Yes Shadow, there is no doubt that the being before us is Sonic the hedgehog, he has obviously been exposed to something that has altered his form." Shadow then started glowing and the seven chaos emeralds gathered around him. "If he really is Sonic then he should be able to interact with the chaos emeralds." Then Shadow sent the blue chaos emerald over to Darkspine Sonic until it floated before him. "Well touch it." Then Darkspine Sonic grabbed the chaos emerald and looked at it closely, but the chaos emerald turned black and shrieked in pain, hearing this Darkspine Sonic let go of the chaos emerald and kicked it back to Shadow. "There is no way you are Sonic, when Sonic has a chaos emerald it shines with a bright light like this!" Then shadow was about to use the chaos emeralds to transform into Super Shadow. Then Darkspine Sonic spoke. "Hah…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" "So you can speak I thought it wasn't possible since you have no mouth." "Wait Shadow!" "What is it Amy?" "His voice, I know it sounds crazy but I think it really is Sonic!" "Good Guess Amy." Then everyone realized that it was Sonic. "I really missed you guys, but I have a problem." "Oh yeah, what problem would that be!?" "I have too much energy and I need someone to exert it on!" "Humph then…." Shadow went Super Shadow. "I'll be your opponent!" "Hah I was hoping for this!" Then Shadow disappeared and Darkspine knew what to do. "TIME BREAK!!!" Then Darkspine slowed down time enough to match the speed of Shadow's Chaos Control and he Dodged Shadow's punch and gave him a kick on the spin around sending him flying into the wreckage of the house, BANG!!! "Shadow are you alright!?" Then Shadow jumped out of the wreckage and looked a little winded and Darkspine became visible. "Hah, you've gotten weak or am I just too strong?" "Heh, don't think this is over I'm still holding back!" Then Shadow fired a chaos arrow at Darkspine only for him to deflect it like it was a fly. "Hah you really are weak!" Then Darkspine disappeared and his leg swung through Shadow's body. "Shadow!!" "Humph so when did you get so fast you could create afterimages?" "I've been practicing." Then Shadow kicked Darkspine while leaving an afterimage making it look like there were two of him and Darkspine plowed into the ground until he recovered. "Hah, hah, hah, man you were really holding out then in that case I'm not holding back either!!" Then each of the Seven Rings glowed their own particular color and they shot off each one becoming a different colored Darkspine. "Whoa!!" "Ha, ha, ha, ha, can you defeat me now?!" Then Shadow was being assaulted on all sides and found himself being overwhelmed. "Shadow, the original isn't attacking!" Then he looked over and saw that the purple Darkspine was standing perfectly still. "Thanks Tails!" Then Shadow burst out of the group of Darkspine and attacked the real Darkspine giving him a full body tackle causing Darkspine to fly but then Shadow commenced into a combo attack mercilessly beating him and finally kicking him into the sky and then kicking him to the ground leaving a crater and then the seven Darkspine converged back into the original and everyone gathered around the crater. "So I guess you've been practicing Shadow."

During this time Will, Ali, and Sinbad were searching frantically around the entire oasis for Sonic and Shahra only to come up with nothing. "Aw man I thought Sonic was finally going to get me free of this lamp." "Hey don't worry about that Will Sonic's a person of his word he just hasn't fulfilled it yet." "Oh and hey Will I've had a slight sense of falling for a while now could you explain that?" "Sure Sinbad I can't just make a continent appear out of nowhere so right now we're in the sky and the continent is slowly falling into place where Sonic specified." "Ok then but here's something else I just realized." "What is that?" "Since we can't find Sonic couldn't we just wish we were with him?" "Oh why didn't I think of that and I'm the Genie here." "Ok then Will I wish we were with Sonic wherever he is." "So you wished so shall it be!" Then the trio disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Ugh, urf, he, he, I guess I got a little over my head." Then Darkspine rubbed Shahra's ring and she came out. (Again with those famous words) "Oh master what is thy wish?" "I wish my injuries are healed." "That is within my power and so it shall be done." Then Darkspine was fully healed and he burst out of the crater stopping just short of Shadow and he ominously raised his hand as if to call forth lightning and everyone cringed then opened their eyes to see Darkspine's hand on Shadow's shoulder. "You're good but I'm still better." Then Darkspine reduced his power level and changed back into Sonic. "Because no one's faster than me!" "SONIC!!!!" Then everyone ran forward and rejoiced in his return but as they were doing this a blue cloud of smoke suddenly appeared. "*Cough, cough, cough,* geez can't you make it a little less smoky?!" "Well sorry but it's so you don't freak out from the instant change in scenery." "Ali, Sinbad good to have you here!" "Hey Sonic don't forget you still have two wishes left." As Sonic and his new friends were chatting all of Sonic's old friends were confused. "Hey Sonic?" "Yeah Amy?" "Who are they and why do they look exactly like Knuckles and Tails?" "Oh sorry guys they are Sinbad and Ali Baba two good friends of mine and this is Will he's a genie of the lamp and this here is Shahra my faithful genie of the ring and they are Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Cream and Cheese." "Hey Sonic you said you had a lot of friends but I think that's putting it lightly." "Well Sonic has the strange ability to make people like him." Then everyone looked up and saw the new continent of the _**Arabian Nights**_ starting to settle into the ocean and the excess ocean water was magically transported and frozen at the poles to prevent to world from being submerged. "Wow…now that I think about it I wish that the _**Arabian Nights**_ could adapt to technology like the rest of us…whoops!" "Hey you made a wish I can't ignore it sorry but it is a logical wish." Then Will made the _**Arabian Nights**_ able to adapt to technology in a way that would not interfere with their previous attachment to magic so in a way it would evolve into magic technology. "Well now I only have one wish so…how about I make a secret wish that will make things even more interesting." Then Sonic whispered his wish into Will's ear. "*Gasp*, are you sure?" "Yes I think it would be a great idea." "…well it might be a little hard to grant such a complex wish…but I'll give it a go but first I need to exercise my magic by granting other wishes so I will grant each of your friends two wishes so that I can still grant your third wish."

I will make a list of the wishes and all that stuff below so that it is easier to understand so you don't get lost.

Tails: "So Tails what do you want to wish for?" "…Well…I wish that Cosmo was alive." "Uh…ok I can do that!" Then Will shot the ground with a poof of magic and Cosmo was standing there and everyone gasped. "Uh guys what happened why am I here?" Then everyone tackled her and filled her in on everything and we'll just skip that part. "Amazing now that my…uh Cosmo is back I uh we can be happy." "So what is your other wish?" "Hm…I wish my home was the most advanced lab in the world." "Ok a science fox eh so it shall be!" Then Tails got his even more decked out lab.

Cosmo: "Um I wish I could fully influence the growth and actions of normal plants and I wish I could mutate them as I desire." Now she's the ultimate gardener.

Knuckles: "Hm I've always been a rather humble person and I never really had any major desire…." Then the thought of their friend Chris came to mind but Knuckles pushed it out of his mind and thought of Chaos and Tikal trapped inside the Master Emerald. "Ok I have a wish that would make my job easier…I wish that Tikal and Chaos could be free from the Master Emerald." "Hm the Master Emerald is a being of unlimited power but so am I so lets do it!" Then the Master Emerald started glowing on the far off Angel Isle and Chaos and Tikal came out of it. "Ugh Chaos where are we how are we free from the Master Emerald." "I don't know but it seems that we are perfectly free and able to do what we want…but I don't desire to leave here." (Yes I know that in both the anime and the games Chaos never had a speaking role but during that time he was evil) "Neither do I so let's guard the Master Emerald together." Then the two sat down on the top step as the Chao nearby came out to celebrate the return of their guardians. "I don't have any other wish I can think of so I'll just make a selfish wish like…I wish I could use the Chaos Emeralds like Sonic can so I can use Chaos Control too when I have one." Then Will granted the wish yada yada.

Amy: Of course Amy wished Sonic to love her but Will told her the three rules of Death, Love, and Killing people and also explained that since Cosmo was still alive when Tails wished for her and just returned her to her original form. "Ok then…hm I wish I could use the Chaos Emeralds like sonic." "Sorry but you already can." "What?" "Yes from what I can guess all Hedgehogs have the natural ability to induce Chaos Control along with their own innate special ability so what is yours?" "Um well I wouldn't know if this is a special ability but…." Amy summoned her signature mallet with her mysterious magic satchel ability. "Oh I know I wish I could store anything in another dimension and summon it at will like I do with my mallet." Then Will granted it making her a walking infinite storage facility. "Oh and I wish I could change objects at will you know like add something here or be able to change the shape or…." "Stop I know what your getting at and yes." Now Amy can't be called useless because now she can summon anything she desires out of thin air with a simple thought accept for living things and she used this ability to create an awesome pink axe guitar from her mallet. "Sweet!" Then she plays a rift.

Shadow: After hearing the rules Shadow ruled out bringing Maria to life and decided on his two wishes. "Ok then first I wish I had the power to manipulate shadows and darkness according to my will as my special ability since Chaos Control is natural and second I wish Omega had human emotions so that he can be called living." Then Will granted the two wishes and Omega started acting weird. "Whoa I…feel…why haven't I killed Eggman yet!" "Because he stopped making your series and refuses to destroy you since he labeled you his crowning achievement which is what you really wanted." "Oh…right…why haven't I thanked him?" Oh boy that heartless machine ain't heartless no more.

Rouge: "I wish I had a dark cave filled with jewels and gems of all kinds of shapes and sizes and I also wish I…hm…could stand sunlight like a regular daytime creature." So like her but I think she made the second one so she could stalk Knuckles lol.

Omega: "Well…I wish I had the ability to transform into anything while retaining a mechanical existence and I also wish I could upgrade my systems at will." Then Will granted it and now Omega was in a sense the most advanced machine in existence.

Charmy: "I wish I was super fast and I also wish I was super strong." So like a child eh Charmy?

Espio: "I wish I had all the abilities of a ghost so I can be the ultimate ninja and I also wish I had the most analytical brain in the world." Wow now he is the ultimate spy/detective.

Vector: "Well I wish I had a wallet that can create anything I want especially money and I wish that I could change size." Wow a giant crocodile that is the richest being in the universe…disturbing…what have I done!?

Cream and Cheese: "I wish I could bring a smile to anyone's face and I also wish I had the power to heal any injury." Aw so cute she is the ultimate doctor now she can heal emotional problems and physical problems in an instant.

Sinbad: "Well I already used one wish to get us here but the other thing I could wish for is a ring that influences time and space to a limited extent of ten minutes." Now Sinbad is like the Prince of Persia guess he didn't want it to be a threat to the whole world man he is wise.

Ali: "Well I wish I was the most powerful sorcerer in the world and I wish I had the most advanced magician laboratory right next door to Tails' science lab so we can get together on the possibilities of fusing magic and technology together." Then it was granted and now everyone knows where to go for magic stuff lol.

The day was coming to an end and everyone had their wishes granted. "Whew I haven't had such a workout in ages now to…." "Wait!" Then Eggman swooped down and snatched Will's lamp from Sonic's hands. "No!" "I wish I was the ruler of this planet!" "Sorry guys I can't ignore a wish." "Will no!" Then Will granted Eggman's deepest desire and he became the legitimate ruler of Mobius. "Now under imperial rule I am ruler of the world! Now then genie I wish I was a kind and considerate king that truly cares for my people." Everyone did a simultaneous *Huh* then Will granted it. "Now Sonic my dear friend I hope that we can put any nasty business we had between us in the past as you are a great hero and I wish to make you and all your friends nobles of my empire." Then Eggman returned the lamp to Sonic's hands. "Eggman you…?" "No, no, no please call me by my real name Ivo Robotnik that name is but a thing of the past when I was evil now please carry on with your wish." "Oh ok sire, Will!" Then Will did that funny costume transformation into a DJ again with one side labeled Mobius and the other side labeled…Earth…Chris' world. "What Sonic you!?" "Yep soon all our friends we left behind on Earth will be with us." Then Will started to do his thing….

We now go to the being that is the true main character of the story…a lone hedgehog floating in a dimensional space with no order or sense the very essence of Chaos. He looks just like Shadow accept his primary color is perfectly white and his spines although stiff like Shadow's bend down instead of up and the secondary color is a calm sage green color, strangely he wears headphones that seem to be of technology far more advanced than present day and the same goes for his gloves and shoes, then he awakens all of a sudden. "…Where am I…who am I?" Then he heard a ping like a drop of water hitting a pool of water. "…Sound…my name is Sound?" Then everything went white and Sound passed out.

There were tons of tremors happening as the world was now doubling in size since both earth and mobius were fusing together and then it was done there were now two moons orbiting the planet together, one the untouched moon of mobius the other the half machine moon of earth (In the Sonic X series for those of you who don't know, Eggman blew up half of the moon to display the power of his eclipse cannon and later fixed the moon in an effort to make a huge profit and try to rule the world yet again). "It worked! Time to start building my capital city!" Then Emperor Ivo flew off at top speed to build his empire. "Ok guys let's relax for a while before we decide to go exploring on the earth half of the planet." Then everyone went home to enjoy the wishes they had granted and as for Sinbad he went with Knuckles and Will left to find his friend Al now that he was free.

Sound woke up to the feeling of a gentle breeze and a beautiful sunrise that warmed his face and when he looked more closely he was on a small islet covered with grass and a single large tree that had apples. "Aw this feels so relaxing I can't believe I woke up in such a nice place." Then after a while someone came up and laid next to him…yeah its Sonic. "…So I've never seen you around here." "Yeah to be honest I don't know how I got here but its nice." "So what's your name?" "…I don't know to be honest I just woke up recently and I don't even have a name for all I know…but I like the sound of Sound so that's my name until I uncover my real name." "Hm you sound like my friend Shadow he lost his memory once but now he's got it back so how 'bout I help you recover your memory?" "…Naw I'm content for the moment so I'll stay here for a while…your soul has a nice rhythm." "Huh?" "I have the ability to manipulate all sound within a ten mile radius and I can also sense the rhythm of souls and my headphones turns it into a song…it's a pretty good one the latest remake of His World by Crush 40 want to listen?" "Yeah sure I've never heard of them until recently but it sounds interesting." Then Sound touched his headphones and then a song started and it seemed to be coming from Sound's body and it echoed throughout the area like surround sound then after a few minutes the song ended and the area fell silent. "Wow so that's the song of my soul?" "Yeah you're the free spirited kind aren't you?" "Yep you read me like a book but it was a recording instead." Then Sonic got up and started to leave. "I'll be back with some of my friends I think you'll like hanging out with us!" Then Sonic ran off. "Hm so his name is Sonic eh? All I needed to know about him was in that song…maybe Sound was a good name for me…but why does the name Sonic seem so familiar?"

The sun had rose high in the sky and it was rather hot but the breeze was ever so pleasant as Sound rested up on the largest branch of the tree and the leaves shaded him from the heat while he ate apples. 'Ah this is paradise I wish I had a little house or something' Then a huge burst of wind blew past. "So your back so soon Sonic!?" "He, he, he you're a sharp one ain't ya!?" "I sense you brought some friends!" Then Sonic, Shadow, and Amy sat down in the shade of the tree. "Let me guess the one with the hard rock rhythm is Shadow and the one with the pop rock rhythm is Amy!" "Hey how did he do that and what did he mean by rhythm?" Then Sonic explained Sound's ability to them and included the fact that he never told him any of their names. "Wow so your psychic?" "No I just read the rhythm…oh Shadow has a nice heavy metal song playing Wait and Bleed by Slipknot." Then Sonic and his two friends were discussing what to do when all of a sudden Wait and Bleed was interrupted by a beautiful techno song and he jumped down to the ground. "What is it Sound!?" Then Sound held up a hand to signal for them to be quiet and he started singing as the music started to emanate from his body. "Every night I lay awake…I come to a conclusion." Then he started walking toward the mainland as if in a trance. "Every night it stays the same…I dream of absolution." Then he shot off like a rocket. "Hey wait!" Then Sonic and his friends followed as fast as they could and the music coming from Sound was energetic and beautiful and it seemed to influence Sound's movements as if it was guiding him and after about five minutes the song ended and Sound was standing on top of a rock in the middle of a field and a portal of some kind opened up in the sky but it seemed unstable until Sound used his influence on sound to silence everything within 10 miles and focused all the sound into stabilizing the portal and a purple cat and a silver hedgehog came out of the portal and fell to the ground and then Sound released his influence on sound and collapsed to the ground. "Sound!" "Hey Sonic…they guys over here…for some reason I think we've met before." Then they decided to take them all to Tails' house since he had the most advanced medical bay in the world anyway.

It was the next day and Sound woke up in a hospital bed without any of his tech and he couldn't move his body but then he saw an image…like a scattered dream or a far off memory…who is this…? "Hey are you awake?" Then the image faded and he opened his eyes. "Hey he's up!" "…Tails?" "Hey Sonic your right he can tell people's names just by listening!" What was strange to Sound was that he just realized he never learned their names from their souls but he somehow knew them from heart why is this? "Hey where are those two I found?" "Oh they are in the other room but you need to rest from what I hear you exerted way too much energy." "…Just get me my headphones." Then with a bewildered look Tails brought Sound his headphones and put them on him then Sound touched the left headphone. "Ah Cream's soul has such a beautiful melody." "Cream? She's supposed to be visiting her mother." Then Cream and Cheese came into the room. "Oh hello everyone I made flower crowns, oh is someone hurt Tails I told you to call for me if someone is hurt!" "S-sorry Cream I didn't want to bother your visit to your mom." "Oh well since you were thinking of me I'll forgive you." Then Cream came over and used her special healing abilities to fully heal Sound and he sat up and gently and lovingly put his hand on her head. "Thank you you're as much of an angel as I remember…." Then it hit him he just remembered Cream the little darling that would always cheer him up when he was sad or lonely. "Um have we met before mister?" "Hey Sound did you just remember something from your past!?" "Y-yeah but only about Cream she was so sweet and kind back then too keeping me company…but it ends there." "Oh well at least you remembered something." "But Sonic I've never met this person." "Oh Cream there are two other people that need your attention." "Oh my I hope they are ok." Then they all went into the other room and Cream healed them and after a little while they woke up. "Ugh where am I?" Then he woke up to faces that although he never met before seemed so familiar. "Who are you guys?" (Then the introductions were done you can fill this in with your mind.) "So Silver and Blaze where are you from?" (Yes I put Silver and Blaze in here awesome ain't it!?) "I'm from a place called Ivo City." "Ivo City as in Ivo Robotnik?" "Yeah it's the capital of the Robotnik Empire that controls half of the planet how could you not know that!?" "Wait what year is it?" "You don't even know the year it's the year 2053." "What but the year is really 2003 you're basically saying that you're from 50 years into the future!" "What!? Then Emperor Ivo walked in on them to meet the newcomers to his recently newly constructed fair city of Ivo City. "E-emperor Ivo!?" Then Silver and Blaze both jumped off their beds and kneeled at his feet. "Please, no, no don't stand on ceremony for someone as simple as me." "But Professor you…are so young…we must really be in the past if the honorable professor is still this young." "Ho, ho, ho young? Such a nice compliment, compared to these fine beings you are in the company of I am an old geezer and the same could be said for you." "Please you must not humble yourself your majesty." Then Sound got a little glimpse of his past once again and couldn't hold back his comment. "Humph humble!? Anything but he's a monster that terrorizes the weak and defenseless with countless machines of death that hold no emotions save for a select few like E-102 Gamma and E-123 Omega but then he shut them down Omega is lucky he was reactivated." "Hey who do you think you are…!?" Then Ivo stopped him. "No he's right I was once evil but now all my robots are sentient so they can think for themselves although this means some may become renegades I willed it so they have freedom…also who are you I don't believe we've met." "…To be honest I'm not too sure myself but being around you people are bringing back some memories…." "That's good I wish I could heal your memories but I can't do that." "It's ok Cream you sparked my first piece of memory so you did help heal me." Then he patted Cream on the head again and everyone started getting another wave of unusual déjà-vu. "I swear its like we all know each other deep inside but our minds have forgotten each other." "Hm such lapse of memory is not good to have in my highest nobles but please solve this amongst yourselves as it seems a personal matter and I do not wish to disturb you." "Wait Sire what was it you came to visit us for?" "…Well there's a disturbing matter at hand and I hoped you and your peace keeping squads could check it out for me as every scout I have sent hasn't reported in and I fear the worst." "Ok we'll check it out." Then as they were leaving Silver, Blaze and Sound followed. "Hey this doesn't involve you guys so you don't have to come." "Well we were once important nobles for Professor Ivo in the future so it just feels natural." "Well what about you Sound?" "…Although I don't like the thought of working for Eggman I have a strange sense of nostalgia when I'm with you guys." "Ok let's get going!" Then Sonic, Shadow, Amy (After discovering her special ability she made shoes that allow her to move as fast a Sonic), Silver, Blaze, and Sound were all racing to the location that Ivo's datapad indicated saying that an unusual dimensional anomaly has been detected there saying it was definitely different from the temporal anomaly that Silver and Blaze came through but as they got closer the weather took an unusual turn and the anomaly knocked out the datapad. "How are we gonna find the anomaly now!?" "Hey look!" Then Silver pulled the wreckage to him and it was one of the newly created E-102 Gamma series robots that Ivo reinitiated labeled A-722. "Gamma!?" Then Sound ran over to the robot and touched him using ultrasound he found that the unusual storm had knocked out his systems and was awaiting start up. "Lets head back to see what A-722 saw before he got knocked out!" Then after a little backtracking they got outside the storm and A-722 came online. "Gamma Unit A-722 reporting in…! Uh what is happening where am I?" "You were knocked out by the weird storm up ahead." "Oh that's right the unusually high amount of electro-magnetism must have weakened my systems until I crashed thank you for saving me if I was there any longer I would have…." "Don't think about that right now what did you see?" "…I saw a portal that was filled with pure negative chaos energy and it seemed to be stabilizing I tried to destabilize it but before I could…I was attacked by a hedgehog that looked exactly like sir Sonic." "What!?" "I got off much easier than the other units in my squad they were…completely destroyed I ran in fear but the storm got the best of me I am a coward!" Then A-722 banged the ground with his hand. "Don't worry we'll take it from here just stay here ok?" Then they left and ran strait to the portal. "Man the energy here is just pure evil we have to shut down that portal to return the area to normal then Sound took all the sound in the area and because of the thunder and lighting there was plenty of sound and he started charging a blast, Silver started focusing his telekinetic power into a blast, Shadow started absorbing the darkness in the area for a blast, Amy took out a huge cybernetic cannon from her satchel and started charging (Samus reference lol), Blaze gathered the flame within her and focused it into a blast and finally Sonic called forth lighting to his hands and prepared to fire then Sound let a small channel of sound out. "Attack!" Then they all let their mighty attacks on the portal and it disrupted and disappeared and the area returned to normal. "Whew man that was rough!" Then A-722 came up to see the wreckage of his now dead squad and fell to his knees. "I…couldn't do anything…." "Hey look its not your fault…hey if its ok I would like to use the remains of your squad as parts and I would like to make you my personal robot." "…Thank you but you are not an official noble of the Robotnik Empire I cannot become your…." "Stop right there Gamma A-722!" Then a holographic projector in A-722 activated and Ivo was on it. "I give you Sound the title noble of my empire and I order you Gamma A-722 to delete your previous master registry and replace it with Sound." "…Yes sir! Deleting registry replacing registry…complete." "Good now Sound I don't care if you don't like me I like you and that's enough and the same goes for you Silver and Blaze I only want what's best for my subjects, now report to Tails Industries labs to receive your upgrades A-722 or should I say official Gamma." Then Ivo turned ended the transmission. "Amazing why would he label me the official Gamma?" "Because you have the original Gamma's personality most likely but now lets transmit to Tails' lab." Then Sonic pressed a few buttons on his watch and they all teleported to Tails Industries.

It was a few days later and Gamma had been upgraded using the parts of his fallen squad along with the upgrades presented by Omega and Tails now he had two hands like Omega but they can transform into multiple different weapons including a state of the art laser blade that Gamma will be field testing and also one thing that is most notable about Gamma is that he has been modeled to look similar to Omega but the emphasis of his new design is on speed and accuracy over power but despite this he has a missile rack on his back but they fire mini-missiles that open into even more super small missiles with an even more advanced technology than Tails' mini planes that are only the size of a dime (You'd understand if you saw episode 2 of Sonic X) and also one large missile launcher that fires into the air and explodes casting huge metal spikes over a 30 meter radius from him making him lethal at just about any range. "I thank you Tails but I must ask what did you put inside me that is so much better than a basic E-Series generator?" "Well…even though we thought it was an ugly thing at first my lab is now the leading world producer of ACEs, Artificial Chaos Emeralds." "So that is why I feel as though I have infinite energy?" "Yes but an ACE is not as powerful as a real Chaos Emerald so if you start to feel like your losing energy its likely that your using too much so just shut off some unneeded systems and your ACE should return to normal within minutes but just in case of emergency always carry at least one extra ACE with you in case of an ACE overload or an ACE depletion but if your ACE runs out you still have a back up battery that lasts for 5 hours so try to get to an energy source as fast as you can and we'll send help." "Ok." "Gamma I am proud to call you my little brother." Then Sound came into the room. "Hey Gamma looks like you're finally done, hey Tails what are his specs compared to Sonic?" Then Tails brought it up on the computer. "Well thanks to his advanced tech and his ACE he can now nearly match Sonic in terms of speed in just about any case other than a straightaway without losing too much energy and other than that his weapons systems are state of the art, I dare say he is just as well equipped as Omega." "I agree although I am still greater for my utility he is far faster than me." Then the video screen turned on and Ivo was on the other line. "Hello Tails, oh I see Gamma is now finished." "Yes I am now fully operational and am ready for a test run." "Well this is perfect have you run his stats versus Sonic's basic stats?" "Yes he should be able to face Sonic on even grounds." "Good then I have a mission for you Gamma if that's ok with you Sound." "…Yeah fine just keep a Comm. Link open for him and have a transmission portal ready to pull him out if things get to hairy for him." "Thank you Sound, now Gamma I need you to go and confirm reports of someone who looks like Sonic a little up north as I've received complaints of him damaging property and womanizing the local females. "Such scum must be dealt with and him impersonating sir Sonic must also be added to the charges and also if what you say is true then my report of someone who looks like Sonic at the dimensional portal may be more than a coincidence." "Yes that is what I fear I need you to capture this heathen and question him." Then Ivo's transmission ended and Gamma left and everyone else was about to resume their activities when Ivo called back. "Oh Omega I need your permission for something…."

Gamma was being transported by an LFT-200 (Light Flying Transport) to the town where the reports came from when he got there he was originally treated like a soulless machine and everyone avoided him because people here were once victims of one of Eggman's robots when he was looking for a Chaos Emerald so he had trouble even getting close to people but eventually one small child came up to him but all the adults were afraid to get any closer. "Excuse me mister who are you?" Gamma stood for a while in surprise. "Um…my name is Gamma." "What are you?" "I am an E-Series robot developed by Professor Ivo Robotnik." "Who's he?" "Well he was once known as an evil tyrant who went by the name Eggman." Then everyone gasped and were even more terrified. "But you don't look like that mean robot that trashed this town a few years ago." "That is likely because the E-Series is a unique series of elite machines developed by him but I look even more different because of the fact that I was personally modified by Professor Miles Prower." Then one of the other villagers finally got the courage to step forward. "Wh-who is this Miles Prower?" "Well he is more commonly known by his nickname Tails." Then everyone felt a feeling of ease. "Do you mean that little two tailed fox Tails the friend of Sonic the Hedgehog!?" "Yes." "What affiliation do you have with him?" Then Gamma spent a little while explaining what is going on at the newly established capital of their half of the world and what he was doing there. "Oh yes that's right I did see someone who looked like Sonic damage my crop fields and harass my cows!" "And he was such a jerk treating me like a piece of meat!" "Yes this is the person I have been sent to apprehend please tell me where any of you last saw him or where he was headed." Then after a little conversation the villagers said he last headed toward the lake to the northeast and Gamma was on his way. 'I wonder what is the deal with these recent events if I catch this unusual character perhaps things will be explained.' Then he reached his destination and surveyed the area but his optical sensors couldn't locate something like Sonic then he got an energy spike reading and projected his energy shield just in time to block a homing attack. "Hey how did one of that snotty goody two shoes Dr. Kintobor's robots get here?" "My creator is not this Dr. Kintobor you speak of I was created as a crowning achievement of Prof. Robotnik's E-Series and personally modified by Prof. Prower my name is Gamma." "Wow your pretty independent for a robot not even Kintobor goes so far as to give his robots sentience." Then the Sonic imposter came in for another homing attack but Gamma grabbed him and tossed him aside. "Ugh and he never makes them this good." "Since you are obviously no match for me I demand you tell me your name!" "He, he, he I guess this is as good a time as any my name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Gamma was taken aback this imposter insists his name is Sonic but Gamma knows otherwise. "Im-impossible I am good friends with Sonic and you are in no way him but…if I take in account for the portal incident…." "Oh now I remember you, you were that coward of a robot that ran away when you saw me wasting you buddies ha, ha, ha you think you can beat me!?" "Yes I can and I will avenge my brothers! I am new and improved with new weapons and systems you cannot hope to defeat me!" Then Evil Sonic came in to attack but Gamma disappeared and punched him from behind then Evil Sonic followed up with a volley of kicks but Gamma blocked them all. "I'll admit you are very impressive but don't think I'm done!" Then Evil Sonic took out a black ring and he turned into a powered up homing attack and Gamma blocked most of the attack with his energy shield but he was knocked back and the shield caused his ACE to start losing power. "Damn!" Then Gamma shut down some of his systems to allow energy to gather back up. "I can't believe you overloaded my power core!" "Well I have to admit that was a really powerful energy field no wonder your low on energy but that just means I'm about to win!" Then Evil Sonic started to move forward. "As if!" Then Gamma fired his anti-personnel missile in the air and metal spikes started to rain down and Evil Sonic had to make a hasty retreat over 90 feet away. "Whoa you are well equipped aren't you!?" "Even more than you know!" Then Gamma's multi-missile rack opened up and fired eight small missiles. "Is that it?" Then they exploded and eight smaller missiles came from each one. "Shit!!" Then Evil Sonic ran as fast as he could using the nearby trees to absorb the blast of the mini-missiles before he returned to Gamma. "You're really sadistic aren't you?" Then Gamma got a reading that his power levels had returned to normal. "Thank you Tails." "What?" "The whole time you were dodging my missiles I was restoring power to my systems now I think its time I completed a proper field test for Tails Industries' newly developed laser sword." Then Gamma's right hand transformed into a particle focuser and a laser beam about 3 feet long emitted from it and Gamma swung at a nearby tree cutting it cleanly in half. "You really are a sadistic bastard I like that." "I'm not sadistic I just find joy in my work." Then they charged at each other but Gamma's sword disrupted and stopped working right as he slashed barely burning Evil Sonic but Evil Sonic's punch made a direct hit to Gamma's torso causing him to collapse to the ground. "Looks like this Prof. Prower needs to work on his new weapon but that demonstration earlier really impressed me if it didn't stop when it did I would have died." Then Gamma started to try and force himself up but his systems were starting to overload so his ACE chamber opened up to cool down and Evil Sonic was shocked at what he saw and walked over. "You have a Chaos Emerald!?" Then he started to reach into Gamma's core but Gamma grabbed his arm. "No it is not a Chaos Emerald it is an ACE." "ACE?" "Artificial Chaos Emerald it is not as powerful but it is extremely similar." "That's all I need to know." Then Evil Sonic broke off Gamma's hand and pulled out his ACE and the sudden shock of losing his energy source put Gamma into a temporary complete shut-down state. "Well I got a nice little present from you if this isn't a real Chaos Emerald I wonder what the real one is like." Then multiple explosions happened behind Evil Sonic. "Gah, your friends!? I don't want to have to deal with more of you!" Then he ran away and Gamma's backup battery kicked in and his sensors came on first. "…Omega?" Then Gamma blacked out as he went into standby mode to preserve energy.

"Gamma can you hear me?" 'Systems online…beginning start up' "Hey Gamma." Then Gamma's sensors came back online. "Oh good to see you're still operational." "Omega why were you…?" "I was never there." "What?" Then a door opened to reveal multiple Omegas all labeled with a number like Gamma used to be. "Wait so…?" Then the video screen came on and Ivo was on the line. "Yes just after you left I got permission from Omega to create a line of E-Series robots modeled after him, although they are not as powerful or as effective as the original they are going to be heavy security guards and shock troops for important missions when basic E-Series units would simply be wiped out these units will be sent in when I don't want to have as many casualties among my ranks because it is such a pain to gather together the wrecks of my fallen soldiers to reinitiate them." "So you will still use the basic E-Series Gammas as scouts and trackers right?" "Yes and also as basic security detail but they have just as much use as they are faster but they have weaker armor you can see the difference." "Yes Prof. Robotnik I understand but I am a personal unit and it does not affect me correct?" "Yes you are still higher than them don't worry." Then Ivo ended the transmission and Sound came in. "So I hear the test of the new weapon failed huh?" "Well it worked fine at first but then it disrupted and my energy had been depleted." "Well don't worry Tails is working on an upgraded version that is more energy conserving." Then Sound left Gamma in the hands of Tails and he was carrying the report from Gamma's recording with him to the committee of nobles (Ivo Robotnik, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Sinbad, Silver, Espio, Tails, Ali, and Omega and no matter where they are they can have a video meeting if they are not present) and when he got there he started the video feed and the compilation of data about the situation according to Gamma's witness statement. "So basically there's another me out there somewhere and now he's got his hands on an ACE…this is bad I can use Chaos Control to a limited extent with one of those if he really is like me then he can use Chaos Control too." "This sounds bad but according to Gamma although he looks exactly like Sonic his behavior is exactly the opposite of Sonic so we should be able to identify him by his behavior quite easily also Gamma never said he had 7 rings on him right?" "Yes that's right the 7 World Rings are now a part of Sonic's body we should be able to identify him just from his appearance in that case." "That makes this that much easier but he is still exactly like Sonic we cannot take him lightly." "Well Emperor Robotnik what is your decision?" "Hm I say we keep track of his movements but we need someone strong and discreet…Espio you have the powers of a ghost and you have the most analytical mind in the world thanks to that wish you made right?" "Yes very much quite and I suspected you would address me with this as I am the greatest detective on the planet and the greatest spy so I am already prepared to leave." "As I would have expected…oh and tell Vector to create another million or so Ivo Dollars." "Will do sire." Then Espio turned off his transmission. "Oh and Tails how is your development of the assassin bots going?" "Well first sire I would prefer if you referred to them as spy bots as they are going to be labeled the E-Spy Series." "Well that doesn't change the fact that they will carry out silent kills." "Well I have the construction done but I'm having trouble making them perfectly silent they still make noise when they move and using that much oil is too expensive." "Uh my headphones are a special technology that helps manipulate and dampen noise." "Really well that would explain how you approach so silently even when you aren't trying." "Good Sound return to Tails' Industries and have Tails construct copies of your headphones' technology so my assassin droids can be truly silent and make sure Espio gets one too although he is an expert ninja spy I think it would help make his job easier." Then Sound returned to Tails and gave him his headphones but he quickly plugged his ears as without the dampeners of the headphones his sensitive hearing was enough to cause migraines but Tails gave them back quickly. "Thank you now I can finish the first line of E-Spy robots…oh before you leave take Gamma with you now that he's been repaired and upgraded." "Upgraded?" "Yeah I exchanged the metal he was made with, with an even lighter and more durable rare metal that I discovered but I'm having a hard time coming up with a name." Then Gamma and Sound left the building and Sonic was standing on top of the building with Shahra summoned out. "Shahra I wish he had his memory back." "I'm sorry master but I can't do that…his memories are seemingly locked away I cannot even touch them." "*Sigh* I still wish there was something I could do for them." "I can grant that." "Huh wait what are you…?" Then Sonic poofed in front of them. "Sonic?" "Uh, hi Sound and Gamma uh well I think maybe we should visit Knuckles since they've been away since Robotnik built this city." "Yeah sure I think I could use some time away from this steel jungle for a while." Then Sonic, Sound and Gamma boarded the nearest free LFT-200 to fly to Angel Isle.

Then we go to the view of a robot scoping out Sonic and Sound boarding the LFT-200 but it missed Gamma because he got on first. "Target locked: member of the Anti-Freedom Fighters Sonic the Hedgehog located; will pursue target to its destination and send coordinates." Then the mysterious E-Series like robot followed the LFT-200 from a safe distance until it landed. "Target sighted at coordinates 34230 awaiting orders…." "Good job Jammer I will send as many units I see fit to capture him and return him to our world." Then the strange doctor that looked exactly like Ivo opened a portal in his lab and sent dozens of similar robots through. "Soon Sonic you will return to this world as no one escapes from the justice of Dr. Kintobor!"

"Ah I missed the clean air of this place." "Wow there's such a peaceful and quite place such as this?" "Yes and this is also the place where the real Chaos Emeralds came from and the place where the Master Emerald is." "Such a place is important why do I not sense any other E-Series robots guarding this place?" "Because Knuckles himself is in charge of protecting the Master Emerald and strangely he's the only one who can harness it's power." Then they got to the shrine and found Knuckles laying in front of the Master Emerald lazily as always, Sinbad was relaxing in the clean pool of water around the shrine while Chaos played with his Chao friends and Tikal was walking over to them. "Hello Sonic I have not seen you since you saved Chaos." "Hey Tikal its good to see you're free from the Master Emerald." Then after they got together they talked about what's been going on lately and while this was going on Sound and Gamma were getting a closer look at the Master Emerald and Sound felt strange while he was near it. "Sound maybe it isn't wise to get too close…." But to be honest Gamma himself felt strange although he is a machine his ACE seemed to be pulsing…racing like a heart then they both reached out and touched the Master Emerald and it glowed so bright that Sonic and the others at the bottom of the shrine saw it. "Sound, Gamma!" But when they got to the top they were gone.

Sound and Gamma were both inside an empty space with no order exactly like the first thing he felt when he woke up. "…What is this place…?" Then hundreds of memories came rushing to him like he was merely an observer and Gamma saw it too then all went white.

The Master Emerald was glowing like it was pulsing. "Are they all right?" Tikal and Chaos were hugging the Master Emerald. "Yes he is saying that they were missing something important to them and he is returning it to them." Then multiple explosions happened around the shrine has several robots started attacking. "Damn I knew Eggman was up to something!" "No Knuckles they aren't his I can tell although the design is the same they lack the sophistication of he new building policy." "So someone else out there is building these things huh well lets smash them!" Then we go into a battle like we all know so well from Sonic's games and shows total robot pwnage until one that looks extremely like Gamma comes out of the shadows and shoots Sonic with something that knocks him out then the robot grabs him and runs and the other robots do the same. "Wait where are you taking Sonic!" But the robots escape from Angel Isle before they could do anything. "Damn what's going on here!?" Then the Master Emerald called out to them and they ran to its side. "What's going on!?" "The Master Emerald is finished returning what is theirs…or his…?" Then the Master Emerald glowed again and a surprising sight came out of it: a white mechanical hedgehog with green lights and a visor where the eyes would normally be. "Who are you what have you done with Sound and Gamma!?" Then the mechanical hedgehog had a little chuckle and started to speak with a mechanical voice that was disturbingly life-like. "My Knuckles you are as quick to jump to conclusions as before and you don't seem to have grown any wiser…." "You are Sound and Gamma combined!" Then he clapped his hands making a real clapping sound despite the fact that he is made of metal. "Very good wise legend of the seas Sinbad you live up to your reputation I am Sound and Gamma but we are fused together into a single being as all beings are capable of as long as there is a source of Chaos Energy involved." "The ACE!" "Yes now it is a true Chaos Emerald the eighth one to be exact and now I am no longer just Sound and Gamma I am Techno the Hedgehog; and I have all of my memories restored…for the most part, where's Sonic?" "Uh he got kidnapped by a group of unknown robots." "Damn I may be too late!" Then Techno started running off as fast as he could keeping a lock on the unique energy of the Seven World Rings and he jumped into the LFT-200 and prepared to fly after them just as the others jumped in. "You do realize I'm not stopping right!?" "Of course I like a guy who can just jump the gun." Then they went in hot pursuit of the kidnappers and then all of a sudden a portal just big enough for the robots opened. "Looks like we'll have to jump!" Then he maneuvered to be higher than the portal and they all jumped into the portal into a world unknown.

"Where are we why can they keep moving so freely while we float here?" "Because they are originally denizens of the world we are going to and we aren't from there so it's resisting us we just have to focus on moving forward and we'll make it!" Then after a little effort they finally got to the dimension that the portal was linked to and they landed in a dark and dreary alleyway. "So is this the world our enemy is from?" Then Techno moved forward a bit and saw an industrial-like city and red skies and the sun was barely visible through the heavy haze of clouds. "It's like the opposite of Mobius' clean beautiful lands and blue skies." Then many unusually designed robots built like earth's tanks came and aimed at them. "Halt you are under arrest for suspicion of rebellious activity which is in direct violation of law 36971!" "I guess this is the way this world works we can't use my time ability because we would end up in the portal." "Be silent or we will terminate you!" Then the robots captured them and started to drive off to wherever they were going but…Chaos came out of the cracks of a nearby building. "It's a good thing I'm made of water or I would have been caught too I need to figure out what's going on here…."

After a while of being slowly transported to their destination they were dumped into a chamber with the floor layered in old mattresses likely put there to soften the fall. "I wonder what their going to do to us?" "Don't think about things like that Knuckles it will drive you nuts." "This coming from the one being held together by nuts!" Then the door opened and a familiar figure that no one expected stepped in. "Shadow good to see you." Then Shadow punched Knuckles so hard he flew into a wall. "Don't address your king so formally!" "King since when were you a king of anything other than mystery?" Then Shadow was about to kill Knuckles with a sword when a flash of light cut it in half and Shadow looked at Techno. "Ease up your highness no need to get angry with the fool he just doesn't understand these things." Then Shadow walked over to Techno and kicked him hard only for Techno to remain still with no response and Shadow started to look at him more closely. "You have a Chaos Emerald don't you!?" "So what if I do?" Then Shadow took out another sword only for it to break when he struck Techno with it. "Who are you?" "I'm Techno the Hedgehog I'm a fusion of two different beings through the use of chaos energy." "…Then who are they?" "The slow fool is Knuckles…." "Hey!" "The kind girl is Tikal and the one who looks exactly like the fool is the wise Sinbad." "What's your affiliation with the rebels?" "Rebels? You mean those robots that kidnapped our friend?" "Yes the ones that are built for speed and why would they kidnap your friend?" "I don't know we were just relaxing when they attacked us and took him to this dimension." "Wait so you're from another dimension?" "Yes the friend they took from us is named Sonic the Hedgehog." "Wait Sonic the Hedgehog is the missing leader of my Suppression Squad." "Well the Sonic they took was our Sonic and he's the hero of our world and the embodiment of freedom." "Wow now the term parallel takes on a whole new meaning in this case your complete opposites than this world." "That may be so but if it means we can get our friend back we will work for you." Then Shadow thought about it. "I have use for you but your fool of a friend may be useless." "Hey I'm an expert treasure hunter!" "Then you can look for Chaos Emeralds! And that girl seems rather pleasant I would like her to be my chambermaid and as for you since you seem so wise I'll take you on as an adviser." "I wouldn't mind being a maid after all I am considered the most patient and accepting person we all know." "Good now come with me." Then King Shadow led them to an ops center with a special deployment system for vehicles and robots and Knuckles was given orders to find Chaos Emeralds and Tikal Sinbad were taken by some guards to be garbed as a chambermaid and to be instated as an adviser respectively leaving Techno alone with Shadow. "Well then the sooner I get done with what you want me to do the sooner we can get out of your spines." "I like you you're up front and to the point and you show no fear although I guess being a fusion machine you can't make expressions." "Hey I'm a hedgehog fused with my dependable robot partner Gamma MKII and I am alive if you feel my chest you will feel a heart beat." Then Shadow put his hand on Techno's chest and he felt the beat of a heart through the cold metal. "Your right thanks to the Chaos Emerald in you you're still alive even though you're a machine." "Yeah but this is a special emerald it was created by my fusion so as long as this emerald exists I exist." "So if it is taken out of you you'll die?" "Only my body anything it is used for will have my influence at all times." "Well I want you to do something for me and since you come from a world of happiness our world is a world of misery and what you will do for me is anything but pleasant." "I understand." Then Shadow pulled up a map on his screen and highlighted a small town just north of there and it was the same town as the town Gamma went to in their world. "My spies have discovered the whole town is a nest of rebels and they have extremely sensitive sensors that pinpoint any robot that comes within range of fire and although my spies can get in they unfortunately do not have the firepower to handle such defenses so can I count on you to completely annihilate everything in that town even the buildings?" "Yes although I am a compassionate person I can suppress my emotions and act as though I am a soulless machine." Then Shadow guided him to what seemed like a modified LFT-200 made to be a drop-ship and Techno was on his way.

Then the ship dropped Techno off just outside the firing range of the town's batteries and Techno decided to behave like a killing machine and slowly walked into the town's sensor range.

"Sir a lone person is walking down the road!" "Get a fix on their location." Then the sensors grafted a visual of Techno. "Damn it must be one of Shadow's evil creations unload everything on it!" Then the batteries started firing and they were surprisingly accurate but Techno used a distortion of sound to move instantaneously out of the blast range even closer to the town then they started firing everything so Techno started running and dodging everything until he got near the wall and jumped on top and proceeded killing everyone in sight with only his bare hands with brutal coldness. "Sir all the units at the entrance have been murdered!" Then Techno went on a killing spree ending the life of anything that moved and the Chaos Emerald inside him grew darker and darker with each kill until it was pitch-black and evil began to take over his heart. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Then after all the adults were killed including the rebels all that was left were the children and Techno walked over to one of them and was about to strike when a flash of Gamma's memory kicked in…this was the same child that approached him in his world when everyone else was too scared and he stopped and after a while the children opened their eyes and looked at him then after a little while longer he turned around and walked away letting what seemed like tears come out of his optical sensors before going on to destroy the buildings.

Techno reported that everyone every last man, women, and child had been slayed as he requested although he let the children escape. "Good you gave me quick and expected results." Then Shadow turned on the screen behind him revealing the children Techno let live in what seemed to be an orphanage. "I can understand your letting them live and as such I would have done the same it was the decision of the adults to do what they did not the children." Then Shadow turned the screen off. "You really did kill all the adults and you even went as far as completely demolishing the town like I asked so I'll consider giving you the information you desire if you complete some more tasks for me." "Yes sir." "But for now do as you wish throughout my palace but I do suggest you visit the lower chambers there's something I think you might enjoy." Then Techno decided to explore the palace but he felt an uncontrollable urge to go to the lower chambers just as Shadow suggested and down there he heard the clangs and blasts of battle. "Hey!" Techno was stopped by a grubby looking cat. "Are you the one king Shadow sent down here?" "Uh well he suggested it…." "Ha, ha, ha you must be programmed for humor any robot sent down here only has one purpose." Then the cat pressed a button and the wall turned into a magnet pulling Techno to it then it flipped around and dropped Techno into what looked like an arena filled with the wrecks and remains of robots and living beings alike. "What is this!?" Then a gate opened on the other side of the arena and a scared looking filthy red two-tailed fox came out of it as if he was pushed. "No please let me back in!" Then the gate closed on him leaving him outside with Techno as the crowds overhead started cheering. *Fox choose your weapons!* Then the fox was presented with a selection of weapons but he instead looked at the wrecks of machines around him. "I choose the junk." Then they fox walked over to it and started building something. *Robot the battle has started you may destroy the fox!* Then the fox looked at Techno in fear and he decided something! *Why do you not move robot!?* "…I see no reason to attack a defenseless child unless he is prepared, I will not move until he is finished building his weapons." *…Very well we shall wait; it would not be fair to kill him without a good chance for him to defend himself!* Then the fox calmed down and worked on his weapons and strategy as the crowed waited talking with each other and when he was done he was wearing armor and looked confident. *He is now ready let the battle commence!* "I will not hold back child!" Then Techno charged straight at him but one of the wrecks got up and swept him aside. *Whoa that little fox is using the once dead robots against the robot personally sent by his majesty!* "I knew you were going to do that!" Then Techno used a sonic disruption to severe the controls of the robots. "What no way!" Then he charged straight at Techno and swung his improvised saw-sword at his neck only for the sword to shatter after contact with Techno's body. "No way!" Then Techno grabbed him by the neck and held him up off the ground. *Finish him!* Then Techno pulled the fox near his face and whispered to him. "Don't worry you won't feel a thing." Then the fox disappeared in a flash of light *Whoa the poor fox was just disintegrated before our eyes not even ashes are left, well then next prisoner!* Then Techno's new job continued on….

During this time Chaos got deep into the rebels' base and when he got to what seemed like a lab Sonic came out of the shadows. "Ah! Sonic there are what happened?!" "Well it's a bit of a story." Then after explaining his situation to Chaos Kintobor came out of the shadows. "What is Ivo doing here?" "I am Dr. Kintobor the leader of the freedom fighters and if you are really Chaos then you will be of great assistance to me." "Thank you but why is he not in our world if you know he's…." "Because he offered to help free us from Shadow's tyranny…."

It had been several hours later and Techno had killed about twenty-seven prisoners without any damage to himself. *I'm afraid that we have no more prisoners on the execution block today so congratulations robot for defeating them all.* "What's there to congratulate!?" *Excuse me?* "I just ended the lives of 28 people for your own personal amusement I would love nothing more to kill all of you up there in cold blood for my own pleasure!" "That will not be necessary!" Then Shadow jumped down from his obscure balcony to the arena floor. *L-lord Shadow what are you!?* "I desire to fight this machine but the honest fact is he is no mere machine." "Oh, ho, ho, ho now I am really pumped I get to kill you too!? This is my lucky day!" "My you've gotten blood thirsty it must be all that negative energy stored up in your Chaos Emerald." Then they both charged at each other and crossed kicks. "I must admit although you are made of the hardest metal I've ever encountered I believe you're very light aren't you?" "More than you know!" Then they jumped back away from each other. "Chaos Arrow!" Then Techno dodged Shadow's chaos arrow attack. "Multi-Missile!" Then little tiny ports on Techno's spines opened up and fired 64 mini-missiles right away. "Damn!" Then Shadow skated around the walls of the arena trying his best to avoid the dozens of mini homing missiles seeking him each one having surprising power despite there power but Shadow eventually gave up and used Chaos Control to escape and land in front of Techno. "That was impressive I couldn't escape without using my Chaos Emerald." "Oh I'm not done." Then Techno's arm transformed and aimed it into the air. "Paining Rain!" Then he fired a lone large missile into the air and it exploded into hundreds of miniature spikes that rained down around him. "Damn!" Then Shadow escaped using Chaos Control but Techno was behind him with his arm now shaped like a Gatling-gun. "I can use Chaos Control too." Then it turned into a high-speed battle with each other exchanging blows until they both stopped panting. "Hah I can understand me being winded but what about you?" "Hey I have a soul I'm just letting it recover!" Then Techno's white body turned black and his green lighting turned red. "But I think its already back!" Then Techno charged in for the killing blow but he stopped himself for some reason and fell down feeling exhausted. "I guess it was too much all at once huh?" *Amazing that truly is no mere machine if it could even keep King Shadow on the ropes but lets here it for our leader!* (*crowd cheering*) "Thank you but this was all just a stage I wanted to see what he could do myself even though I already knew he was strong now I will be taking this robot to my quarters as he is now an official member of the Suppression Squad!" *Crowd cheering* Then Shadow warped Techno up to his royal chamber where Tikal was waiting. "Hello King Shadow oh is that Techno?" "Yes as his friend I want you to make him comfortable he did an excellent job today." Then Shadow retired to his personal bedroom letting Tikal and Techno stay in the guest room while Sinbad had something important to do….

As all of this was happening the rest of Sonic's friends were coming from their world to organize a plan to destroy Shadow's regime. "Thanks to our combined efforts now we may be able to defeat Shadow's forces and destroy him." "Yes but that doesn't change the fact that they captured Techno, Knuckles, Tikal and Sinbad and the atmosphere I've been feeling here is the kind that twists hearts and minds we must keep the fact that our friends may very well turn against us." Then everyone was saddened at the thought of their friends turning against them. "Still there is the chance of returning them to normal if we get them back to our world." "Yeah so let's not get worried about them I'm sure they're fine." Then they decided to take out some of Shadow's primary robot factories and then after his forces were weakened they would mount an attack on his palace. "Alright so first we will take out the Heavy Armor bot factory to the south as they are his primary source of firepower." "Ok when do we attack?" "Tomorrow morning."

It was morning and Techno was waking up from a dream of grand adventure as a human with Sonic and his friends but it seemed more like a far off memory than a scattered dream and when he fully woke up he found Tikal sleeping next to him and thought of how precious she seemed sleeping there…so easy…to break her neck…then he broke the sudden disturbing thought from his mind and got up feeling renewed when all of a sudden Shadow burst from his room. "Techno good you're awake we have an emergency rebels led by an unknown force have attacked my robot factory to the south I need you and the rest of the Suppression Squad there now!" Then Shadow quickly guided him to his transport and pushed him on. "They have never made a move this big I want you to quell it for sure!" Then the hatch closed and they took off and when he turned around he saw the rest of the suppression squad. "Hey look Shadow replaced Sonic with a machine!" Then one of them came over in a menacing strut and pointed at his face. "Hey if you get in our way I'll make sure to kill you!" Then Techno grabbed and twisted her arm. "Agh!" Then everyone else jumped up ready to strike then Techno spoke with a disturbingly dark and sadistic tone. "I would shut up if I were you Amy before that mouth of yours gets you killed!" Then he let her arm go and she backed off. "Not even Sonic is that rough…how did you know my name? Shadow right?" "No he never told me about any of you." "Then how did you know?" "I know of another Amy who looks exactly like you save for the fact that she is the exact opposite of you and I also recognize Miles but who are these other guys?" "Oh well I guess me and Miles are kinda popular but these guys are Patch, Alicia, Boomer, Bunnie, St. John, and Fiona Fox." "Not so good to meet you lowlifes but I take what I can get." "Hey who are you calling lowlife machine I should dismantle you for that comment!" Then Techno's new crimson visor and lights started glowing in the dark. "What did you just say little rat!?" Then Miles shrunk a little bit and Techno stepped up to him. "I can just as easily kill you with a simple touch as it would take to open a can of motor oil!" "S-sorry!" "You can't say sorry now! I am no mere machine I am Techno the Hedgehog a perfect fusion between organic and machine far more capable than every fiber of your being! Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" "Uh if you don't kill me I'll work on upgrading you." "……Your lucky I know your counterpart if I didn't I wouldn't spare you." "Why do you say that?" "Because it was Prof. Miles that created the base of my body from a special metal he invented along with any other improvements…." Then Techno sat down next to Miles. "What are you waiting for start polishing!" "Y-yes sir!" Then it got a little tensely quiet until a dark powerful heavy metal rock started up. "I hope you guys like punk rock." Then they all warmed up to Techno since he somehow knew their favorite rock music.

"Ok all basic E-Series units charge and break through that is all you need to focus on let the Omega units clean up!" Then the battle began as the super fast basic E-Series Gamma units broke through and the Beta MKII units supplied the heavy air support and this alone was shattering the defensive line of HA-Shadow bots and then the Omega units came in after and slaughtered the weakened units that weren't destroyed by the first wave and special E-Series Zeta MKII units came over the battlefield to salvage parts on the field and create more robots. "My armies are definitely far greater than the hunks of metal that King Shadow calls war machines even though my units were developed with civil protection in mind…." "I commend you Emperor Robotnik even I cannot create such sophisticated robots." "Well I just made the base chassis styles Prof. Miles here did the fine tuning and systems designs." Then they decided that Sonic and his friends would head into the fray while the brains headed back to base to teleport anyone who needed to escape and it was about this time that the Suppression Squad arrived.

The squad was dropped into the heart of the factory and the ship flew out of the battle in case it needed to retrieve someone. "Ok everyone spread out!" Then they all started going in different paths. "Wait Techno you seem to be really powerful I want you to stay here and guard the main reactor even if all the construction lines are halted if this survives this plant can be revived within days so if they send their most powerful bots here you should be able to handle it." Then Alicia went off like the others. "Tch I don't really want to wait here…but maybe something interesting will happen…." It had been almost an hour when the rest of his squad left and Techno was so bored he decided to lay down on top of the huge reactor letting its huge amounts of excess energy feed him making him stronger. 'Wow I didn't know I could do this I feel powerful enough to destroy this whole place with ease….' Then the main door to the room busted down and Sonic came in. 'Sonic!? Oh well I sort of guessed he and his friends might be behind this…well what do you know something interesting did happen.' "So this is the reactor? All I have to do is destroy it and we can leave." Then Sonic went into a homing attack and shot at the reactor but a force field appeared around it and deflected him. "Wasn't expecting that…." Then Sonic was blown back by a burst of sonic disruption. "I suppose you weren't expecting that either!" Then Techno came out of the shield protecting the reactor. "So you must be one of King Shadow's elite robots huh!?" Then Techno realized what he was doing was wrong…but he just had to fight he couldn't control it so he decided to continue with his ruse. "…More then you know!!!!" Then Techno and Sonic started to have an intense high speed battle exchanging blows and showing each other up with even faster speeds until they both started running around the room and they both initiated a sonic boom and Techno had never gone this fast before but it felt great and the boom along with the speed caused a tornado that literally destroyed the center of the facility leaving the reactor untouched because of its shield. "You're good for a robot!" "You're good for an organic!" Then Sonic used Time Break and Techno used Chaos Control and they both exchanged an extremely powerful blow creating shockwaves that were starting to disrupt the shield. "I really want to know how you can use Chaos Control but I think this fight is over!" Then they broke away from each other and Sonic transformed into Darkspine Sonic his equivalent to Super Sonic. "Now I'll end this for sure!" Then Techno used all the excess energy in him to excel into Super Techno. "I don't think so!" Then they both went all out and at this point in time the other members of the Suppression Squad had come. "Wow look at them go!" "I've never seen this level of power since King Shadow took over the world!" Then Miles looked at the reactor. "Guys we need to protect the reactor this level of power is disrupting the shield!" Then Miles and the other members of the squad ran over to work on diverting the entire reactor's power to its shield while this was happening they continued to watch the awe inspiring battle between the two hedgehogs. "You cannot get near me I have the power of Chaos on my side!" "Well I have the power that holds the fabric of chaos together on my side!" Then Darkspine separated into multiple clones and they all started to overwhelm Techno until he fell to the floor and they all converged into one Darkspine again. "I cannot fail I must…!" Then Darkspine dealt the final blow shattering Techno's torso separating all the limbs save for his right arm revealing his Chaos Emerald that still clung to his upper torso. "No wonder, you had a Chaos Emerald." Then Darkspine reached over to grab it but Techno's last arm grabbed his arm. "…You do not have use for a Chaos Emerald that has been tainted pitch-black…." Then Techno lost power and his arm fell to the floor and Darkspine left the Chaos Emerald alone and turned toward the reactor. "You better leave if you don't want to die from the explosion and take your friend's remains with you if you care about him." Then Darkspine started to destroy the shield to get at the reactor but the Suppression Squad's drop ship came to pick them up. "Come on Miles!" "Wait I'm taking Techno's body with us!" Then they got out of there just as the reactor went nova and blew up the whole complex…or at least what was left of it and after that the squad was gathered around Techno's body while Miles was working on it. "So Miles?" "…That purple hedgehog back there did some nasty damage here…but what really worries me is that I've never seen metal this refined for anything and it seems to be of a higher quality than any metal I've seen, not only is it light but judging from that battle back there it's also extremely more durable than any basic metal you could find in nature and as for the power source it looks like the Chaos Emerald is still connected so he just needs a boost of power to reactivate." Then Miles brought out some jumper cables attached to the drop ship's power supply and gave him a jump and Techno came back online. "Hey Techno are your memory programs still active!?" "…That's a stupid question." "Techno!" Then everyone jumped on him although they only knew him for a short while they were extremely relieved. "So Techno I have a question to ask you." "What is it?" "You said that you knew me and Amy because you knew our counterparts…well we met them back there." "…I guess this is where I'm supposed to be surprised?" "Wait so you knew!?" "I figured they would be there since _he _was there…." "Who's he that purple hedgehog?" "Yes but his real name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Everyone was shocked last they knew Sonic had disappeared into a portal to escape from Kintobor's latest creations. "No he isn't the same Sonic you're thinking of the one I fought was his counterpart." "Wait that doesn't make sense why are they here and why are they stronger than us even though they are supposed to be our counterparts?" "Well I hear that Sonic had disappeared into another dimension and when he returned he brought with him a genie and that genie granted each of them two wishes…but Sonic had the honor of being granted three wishes and when that wish was made I came into existence due to the combination of three dimensions as my soul was attached to two of those dimensions." Then Techno fell silent to let it sink in. "I am a being that was born of pure Chaos Energy and then fused together with my most trusted robot Gamma MKII and an Artificial Chaos Emerald creating what you see before you…even now I haven't regained all my memory but I know everything about the enemies we are fighting because I was once friends with them…I think." Then Techno fell asleep….

When Techno woke up he was in a machine preservation tank filled with special electrically charged fluid to maintain his energy levels. "So you're awake eh Techno?" Then King Shadow came into view. "So did the squad inform you of my past?" "Yes and I think it is horrible that you have to fight your friends even though you originally came to save one of them such horrible irony." "No I want to fight them…but I cannot do that unless my body is restored and I get some upgrades…maybe a few more Chaos Emeralds…." "I get your thought process and you're in luck your friend Knuckles has found some of this world's Chaos Emeralds three to be exact." Then Techno looked at the emeralds and looked at Shadow again. So what do I have to do to get one now that the plant incident has put me back?" "Nothing really you just have to let Miles draw up schematics for your design, if the robots couldn't do anything to defend their own source then I think it's time to upgrade my forces although the old robots worked fine in the past they were only figures of fear now if you let me create an army out of your design I will forgive you and let you use one of these Chaos Emeralds." "Tch that's a no brainer of course as long as I remain the original." "No problem they will be painted differently than you." "No you better make them pure chrome or silver colors because my color depends on the type of energy I'm using so I change color every now and then." "Ok." "Also it would be a good idea to give every unit sentience since the enemy now uses this extensively to great affect." "Good idea but they will be programmed for blood lust." "That's fine with me." Then Miles drew up schematics for the Tech-bot and ACEs with Techno's help and in turn restored Techno's body with it's original parts. "Hey you're lucky I examined the metal and figured out how to make it so I can now upgrade you just fine." Techno's new upgrades included his Gatling-gun being upgraded to fire energy blasts instead of bullets also his once primitive although impressive missile system was upgraded to fire energy missiles instead of solid ones but they still retained their previous functionality because of Techno's ability to control pure energy and he also had a surge inducer although this would be bad for normal machines the fact that Techno could take pure energy from a reactor and use it without overload prompted Miles to make this allowing Techno to go Super Techno at the cost of being severely weak afterwards without the use of all seven Chaos Emeralds and Techno also told Shadow everything he knows about their enemies. "This is very good information Techno thanks to this you might as well be my most reliable officer because you've given me so much to work with and your friends that came with you have been of great help as well so please help yourself to the Chaos Emeralds." Then Techno only took one. "Are you sure you don't want all three?" "Yes with this I already have two I don't need four." Then Techno started to walk out of the room. "Oh and please go to the upper chambers below my chambers you have a surprise waiting for you." Then Techno went there as requested and he opened the door to find the Suppression Squad's chambers. "Hey it looks like Techno's finally healed!" Then everyone came over to him saying they were worried about their most powerful member and saying they should celebrate with a little party but Techno stopped them. "There will be no party!" Then he walked over to a corner of the room and sat in a chair and awesome dance music started up. "Unless I'm the DJ!" Then they had a party that lasted late into the night even King Shadow joined until he decided to retire and the party ended.

Techno woke up on the floor and although he is a machine the liquor he drank must have had an affect regardless because he had a major hangover and everyone else was scattered about the chambers laying in various and in some cases humiliating poses like Miles was sleeping on his head with his tails hiding his face. "Ha, ha, ha that was a wild party." Then Techno left to sober up while he was on his way to the arena to exercise his new upgrades and he ran into Tikal and Knuckles. "Hey I haven't seen you guys in a while!" "Hey Techno how is it being the King's personal toy?" "This coming from his new expert tresure hunter?" "Hey I get your point you don't need to bring it up after all I'm going to be a model for King Shadow's new scouting robots." "Really well I guess that would make you even more useful." "Hell yeah I'm useful I found three Chaos Emeralds already!" "And King Shadow is having me made into a model for maintenance and multipurpose robots." "That's good to hear looks like we are the core of his schematics huh?" "Yeah but that's not all he sort of talked like we would become the first models if you ask me…but that aside he asked us to accompany him and Miles to Demon Isle where this world's Master Emerald is." "Well have a nice trip!" Then on his way to the arena he ran into King Shadow. "Oh good to see you Techno I have something to ask of you while I am away Alicia is in charge so do whatever she asks of you." "Ok sire." Then Techno jumped into the arena. "Hey I know it's early but are you guys ready for some blood!?" *Crowd cheering*

"Hey this place is really weird in our world Angel Isle is in the sky above the sea but here Demon Isle is at the bottom below the sea." "Like it has been said before parallel dimensions everything that is in your world is in some way opposite here." Then after they got there they made their way to the altar and anti-knuckles was standing guard as always. "Hey there Shadow!" Then Sinbad came out from nearby. "Hey Sinbad did you get that package?" "Uh yes sire but I don't know if this is very wise…." "Yes I know there is risk but I desire it." Then they got on top of the altar near the Master Emerald and three Beta MKII units came out. "What why are Beta MKII units here?" Then Shadow touched the Master Emerald and they were all absorbed into the Master Emerald.

The arena floor was covered with blood and machine parts from captured enemy robots. *I apologize Techno sir but we have run out of enemy robots and prisoners to execute….* "…Ok…take all the robot parts from the enemy robot wrecks and store them Miles will know what to do with them!" Then the robot wreckage was taken out of the arena. "Now start sending our own robots in!" *!!!Sir why should we!?* "Because King Shadow has deemed them useless compared to the new models that will be coming soon that are based on me and my friends so it doesn't matter!" *Well it will take us a while to gather enough robots to satisfy you sir so please come back tomorrow….* "Tch useless!" Then Techno jumped up to the observation floor and there the rest of the Suppression Squad was waiting. "Uh…did you…?" "Yes and to be honest I find a forceful and relentless warrior with great taste in music to be attractive." "Well good luck finding someone like that." Joked Techno knowing very well what Alicia meant and when they got to the ops center they all took a seat at the war council table. "Oh thanks for sending me more materials to work with Techno." "You'll need it Miles because for these new robots we'll need to manufacture the material first before we manufacture the robots." "Yeah but at least this way we can compete with the enemies robots." "Anyway we need to defend the new factory being built to the west in case the enemy realizes we are making new war machines." Then they got into a transport and headed for the new factory site.

"I'm afraid that King Shadow is far more intuitive than we thought and he has started building a new robot factory west of his capital but they seem to be shipping a new type of metal there instead of the basic steel they used to be made of and we're not sure what is going on there but it would be a good idea to strike down this plant before it becomes operational." "Wait I think I know what kind of robot they're making." "What?" "When I got to the reactor a robot designed like a hedgehog was there and it looked like Shadow except the spines bent down instead of up and it had a real Chaos Emerald inside of it's core that was pitch-black I tried to take it but the robot resisted as if it were alive before it went offline and I left it alone." "So basically you think they will make these elite robots?" "Yes and if they somehow got their hands on any of our technology they could go through with it so we need to take it out now!" Then the rebels and Sonic's team moved out.

When the Suppression Squad got there everyone spread up to defend the perimeter along with the junk robots that used to be dependable while Alicia and Techno went deeper into the site to the inactive reactor. "Why are we here Alicia if we're at the perimeter too we'd be able to protect this place before…." Then Alicia kicked Techno into a strange capsule-like container and closed the hatch. "Sorry but we need to activate this place as soon as possible…." Then Alicia took out one of the Chaos Emeralds Knuckles found and inserted it into the reactor giving it a jumpstart allowing it to begin energy production and all of a sudden Techno lost consciousness and the capsule fully scanned him and 25% of the production lines started up creating a small battalion of Shadow-Tech bots and the capsule holding Techno opened up and Alicia pulled him out and laid him down on the ground gently and placed the rest of the Chaos Emeralds next to him and walked away to the perimeter.

"Alright the place is barely defended only the basic robots we're so used to fighting at this point are defending the place." "Well lets hope those counterparts aren't there it would be hard to fend those guys off again even though we are stronger and we still have to anticipate if the new robots are in production already." "Well then let's go with the same plan again but this time keep a closer watch on the Beta MKIIs three of them went MIA without report of destruction." Then the fast newly fully upgraded Gamma MKIIs charged ahead practically ending the robots on their own with almost no casualties." "Ok then the Gamma MKIIs are too powerful for frontline softeners at this point so send the Omega units in instead." "Why would you do that?" "Because Omega the Gamma MKIIs are now too powerful and I don't see any reason to use such powerful units first so we'll send in the Omega units and see how we can upgrade them into even more superior Omega MKIIs." "Ok then I suppose I will accept it besides I am still the ultimate robot!" Then the Gamma MKIIs stayed put like a wall and the smaller Omega units went ahead when all of a sudden seven different beings jumped over the wall and started to demolish the Omega units and then the new Shadow-Tech bots began to dash out onto the field. "What no they are destroying a modified version of my original archetype how can they be superior!" Then Omega rocketed out onto the field. "No Omega you're one of our head guards!" Then the Gamma MKIIs backed off as Omega gave them a retreat order via remote communicator and stood between the Suppression Squad and his soldiers. "So you must be E-123 Omega the first truly elite E-Series robot." "I am surprised how much you know about me and this would mean my assumption that our friends have now turned on us would be true." "My you are analytical." "I am a robot that is just one of my primary functions…." Then Omega's left shoulder pad transformed into a high level cannon and blasted the spot where Miles once stood barely escaping. "That is one of my personal functions." Then Omega began attacking with rapid fire attacks keeping all seven members of the squad suppressed and destroying any of the new robots that attacked at the same time. "I am Omega the greatest robot in existence!" "Full of ourselves aren't we!?" Then Alicia jumped out from behind the wall and kicked Omega strait on the head damaging his visual sensors. "Damage to head detected!" Then Omega jumped back to a safe distance. "Fixing error!" Then Omega's head repaired. "Perhaps I shouldn't fight you normally I should use my abilities more freely." Then Omega transformed right before their eyes into what looked like a jaguar but with military ordinance attached to the back. "I find these things a little exciting lets see how you handle a predator!" Then the cannons fired at an even faster and more accurate rate then before but since there was only one cannon fixation the others were able to get in and attack and when Omega received damage he jumped back and changed again this time into Chaos Gamma dealing out extensive amounts of munitions damage to the area but Miles gathered together some of the nearby robot parts and sniped Omega from a distance giving him severe damage. "I am the ultimate mechanical existence I cannot lose to you!" Then Omega transformed into a mechanical existence that was erased by Sonic and his friends: Metal Madness a giant robot capable of destroying a planet within a week. "What!?" "How do we defeat that!?" Then Omega was about to crush them all when a powerful blast knocked him back and everyone looked to see Techno standing there with a huge energy cannon for an arm. "Wow the cannon fodder have gotten bigger nowadays!"

Omega was frozen still because that cannon was the experimental ECC (Energy Charge Cannon) weapon that Tails gave to the original Gamma MKII to field test. "So Sound and Gamma…you've both betrayed us!?" Then a few more blasts came out and caused Omega to step back more. "No we just found our calling!" Then Techno shot Omega a few more times until he fell down. "Oh by the way its Techno now!" Then the Shadow-Tech bots all attacked at once on Techno's silent command but Omega turned into a robot snake and fell back before transforming again to his original form. "I refuse to accept defeat to another machine I am the ultimate robot!" Then Omega charged straight through the group of Shadow-Tech bots and two huge blazing laser swords appeared where his hands were and Techno did the same with his hands and they crossed beams. "My swords are larger and have more power your blades cannot withstand this for long!" Then Techno's swords turned black and sliced through Omega's blades and cut off one of his arms. "Gah!" Then Omega grabbed the arm and teleported away. "Looks like he'll have to forfeit his title of ultimate robot." Then all the remaining units fell back and the Zeta MKIIs remotely collected the remains of fallen units and in their place 3 hedgehogs ran forward and stopped a short distance away. "S-Sonic and King Shadow!" "Hah a King there's no way I would take up such responsibility." "Have we met somewhere other than the plant!?" "Don't get confused guys they are Silver, Sonic, and Shadow the Hedgehogs from my world they are not the same beings you know." "Well why don't we know that Silver guy!?" "He's from the future there is likely a Silver for this dimension too but since he came to the past in our world he didn't in this one." "Yeah Sound you really do have everything together don't you and it's probably easy since Gamma's with you." "Shut up my name is Techno a fusion between two beings everyone can do it but I am the first!" Then they prepared for a battle and as luck would have it Silver and Shadow had their world's 7 Chaos Emeralds so they both turned into Super forms and Sonic turned into Darkspine. "Now how do you hope to defeat us not only is it 3 on 1 but we are all in our super forms there's no way your super form can compete with us!" "…That may have been an issue before but I did that with excess energy and a single Chaos Emerald…but now…." Then Techno took out the 3 dark Chaos Emeralds of this world and they started to float around him leaving an aura that would make the weak of heart sick to the point of puking. "I have all the components from last time in addition to 3 extra Chaos Emeralds and with all the negative energy in the atmosphere alone I am far more powerful than any one of you alone maybe even two of you!!!!" Then the 3 emeralds spun around faster and joined with his body and he changed into Super Technox4!

The dark chaos energy that flowed through him made him completely black even the lights but his visor became white-out. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…I feel so powerful I think I could blow up a moon!" Then an unstable burst of energy flew out in all directions that would hurt the weak of heart that was sort of like a Chaos Blast attack but so minor it only caused discomfort. "Man what power if we're gonna defeat him we'll need to fight him all at once!" "I agree but with my copying power this will be easier as long as one of you try to keep him away from me." Then 7 Darkspines each a different color came out of the original purple one and began to attack and Shadow and Silver attacked as well and with Silver's telekinesis, Shadow's dark arrows, and the seven different elements of Darkspine made it extremely hard to dodge but his combination of sound disruption and Chaos Control made him so fast he dodged everything and started pushing them back. "How do we counter that!? Not only adding in his natural abilities his weapons make him lethal at all ranges!" "Wait there has to be a way to do this every now and then a small burst of energy comes out involuntarily maybe we can use that against him." "I can easily harness dark energy so Darkspine and Silver distract him long enough for me to gather up enough energy for a concentrated blast." "Got it!" Then they started attacking again but Techno realized that Shadow wasn't in the fight so he decided to shoot at Shadow whenever he got the chance so that he could try to foil any plan they had but when he took a shot a Darkspine copy would take the hit for him. "Ok I think I have enough guys come here and give me all your power!" Then the Darkspine copies returned to Darkspine and both Silver and Darkspine got behind him lending him all their power. "Oh really well then I hope you like the combined power of sound, dark chaos energy and energy missile fire all at once!" Then they both started charging up their respective blasts and everyone retreated to avoid being caught up in the powerful energy blast. "Chaos Beam!!!!!!!" "Chaos Scream!!!!!!" Then the two beams of pure energy met halfway and stalemated but the Chaos Beam was starting to fall back but then all 3 hedgehogs put all their power into the blast and it overtook the Chaos Scream engulfing Techno. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

When the light cleared where Techno's body once stood were 4 Chaos Emeralds that floated for a second and then fell to the ground near Techno's completely wrecked body. "Techno!!!!!" Then Silver, Shadow, and Sonic returned to their normal forms and started to walk over to Techno's body when all of a sudden 3 blasts of energy intercepted them and 3 new robots flew in and each one looked like an echidna. "Step away from the Chaos Emeralds!" The voice sounded eerily similar to Knuckles. "So now there are robots designed after Knuckles huh?" "Wrong Sonic it is me!" "What!?" "King Shadow took us to Demon Isle and used the Master Emerald to fuse us with Beta MKII units so now we're exactly like Techno!" "Then they are." "Sinbad and Tikal now if you don't back off from Techno's Chaos Emeralds we will fight you and since you're weakened we will win since each of us is as powerful as him basically now!" Then Sonic and the rebel forces retreated since the main powerhouses of the army were weakened and the enemy still had a few cards up its sleeve (Both King Shadow and Knuckles can use Chaos Emeralds). "Techno!" Then they ran over to Techno's remains and Tikal immediately started to piece him back together with unique precision that would make Miles jealous and in less than a minute she already had his head attached and his Chaos Emerald connected and quickly gave a little jolt of electricity bringing him online all within 2 minutes. "Hey…Tikal, Knuckles, Sinbad?!!!!!! What happened to you?!!!" Then King Shadow came into view. "You ass if I had my body right now I'd…!" "But you don't have your body and you know my power of Chaos Energy." Then Shadow raised a hand and Techno's very soul shuddered with pain until he stopped. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" "We are all now the same Techno we cannot go against him." Then Miles came over and started to work on finishing repairing Techno since he was prepared to do this just in case and when the Shadow-Tech robots left with Shadow and his friends the Suppression Squad came over to him. "I can't believe what he's done to you!" "Yeah where does he get off turning you and your friends into slaves!?" "Don't worry when we get the chance we'll kill him although we really like the way he runs things we don't like the way he treats the people who are supposed to be his closest friends." Then the other 75 % of the production lines started working. "Don't worry Techno although I did program the robots for sentience and bloodlust I made an underlying program where they will follow every command I give them so when the time comes we'll destroy him." "…Guys…friends…thank you…." Then Techno fell asleep with a sense of security.

"I can't believe what King Shadow has done to our friends he turned them into machines!" "That's not all we have to worry about if King Shadow really is like me then he can enforce power over Chaos Energy so they can't disobey him unless the want to endure hellish pain." "What really ticks me off is that they defeated me and my units and now there are robots more advanced than me…." "Don't worry about something so trivial Omega you can transform into them." "Yes but then I would only be a wannabe." "Anyway we need more help from our world!" "Well I contacted them earlier and we've received troubling news it seems that this world's Sonic has created a gang of evil doers and is wreaking havoc on the kingdom also it seems he is doing this in part just to get ACEs." "He might be up to something truly evil." "Anyway we need to mount a full assault on Shadow's Palace and end this now and maybe free our friends." "Ok we'll finish upgrades on the Omega MKIIs and then we'll make a move."

Techno woke up in a stasis tube like he is used to at this point but he found his friends in tubes as well and although is body had been restored he couldn't move. "Ah good you're awake my slave." Then he turned to see that bastard King Shadow sitting on his throne with two Shadow-Tik bots pampering him and two Shadow-Knuck bots standing guard at the door. "So bastard why are we all in tubes even though they are fine?" Then he felt a jolt of pain. "Ugh!" "Don't bark at me dog! And I don't have to tell you anything other than you will be my personal guards." "Why?" "I don't have to tell you because you'll know soon enough."

The armies of Mobius charged forward utterly decimating the original guards of Shadow's Palace and then they got to the next line of defense but they all bowed down. "Hey why are they bowing!?" Then the Suppression Squad came and bowed too. "Please let us help you we hate King Shadow he's made our lives hell although we like carnage we don't like enslaving people or anything of the like so please let us lead the way!" Then with the help of the new armies of robots helping them Sonic and his friends were able to dash right through the Palace and make it to Shadow's Throne Room to find their friends in stasis tubes and their robot copies that were already there torn to shreds. "Hello Sonic for some reason I always felt you or someone exactly like you would try to take me down." "Release our friends Shadow or I'll kill you myself." "Now that's a funny thought me killing myself but that would be too strange so I'll just let your friends kill you." Then the stasis tubes shattered and they started to move forward but they stopped. "Why do you not move slaves!?" Then they all turned around. "We would rather die than kill our friends." "…*Bang*…fine…then your Chaos Emeralds are mine!!!!!!!" Then chaos energy began erupting from them and they were all screaming in pain and Techno reached toward Sonic but then his Chaos Emerald along with all the others ripped out of them. "…Save me…Sonic…!" Then he goes limp and their bodies disintegrate into energy in his hands and he wraps them into fists. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!! They were fools for defying me!!!!" Then Sonic turned into Darkspine but the Chaos Emeralds glowed too but they turned dark like the emeralds of this world and Silver and Shadow transformed too but they turned completely black and so did Darkspine. "Are you ready to die King Shadow!? Because that seems to be the only future you have!!!" Then the rings on Darkspine's wrists and ankles detached and Shadow's limiter rings came off and then two rings attached to Shadow's right side and two rings attached to Silver's and they all fused together into a single being. "Oh now what can I possible call you?" Then they made a pose that ended with them flipping him off. "Shaverspine!"

"This level of power is impressive beyond a doubt but let's see how powerful I get being powered by the Emeralds of your friends including 4 more!" Then the 8 emeralds transformed King Shadow into Dark Hyper Shadow and they both had a similar color meaning they were in equal power. "It looks like we cannot settle things here." "I agree I don't want my palace to be demolished." Then they flew off to a desolate place and started fighting so fiercely that the area started to give way under the weight of their power and dimensions began tearing time being unraveling it was as if they were in a dimension where there was nothing but them and pure chaos.

Please come up with this part in your mind I keep thinking about it and I cannot just go with one so come up with your own idea of how it went down as long as it ends like this: The Chaos Spear being held in Shaverspine's hands stabbed through King Shadow's torso and he returned to normal causing the emeralds he had to be released. "Damn you…my empire!" "It isn't yours anymore." Then Shaverspine tossed King Shadow into a temporal pocket sealing him away and recovering the emeralds. "Don't worry our friends we'll do what we can to return you to normal." Then Shaverspine flew back to the palace.

When they got back to the palace Sonic, Shadow and Silver returned to normal handing over the emeralds to this world to Alicia but kept the ones that were their friends (Possible to tell because of Shadow's super sensitive Chaos Energy perception) and before they left Miles gave them an empty copy (no previous data) of each of the original bodies but he said he upgraded Techno's body to fly like the others and then Sonic and all of his friends returned to their world. "It was nice knowing them for a while I'm glad we met them." "Yeah…now who's up for talking to Kintobor about the reforms to our government after all it only seems right…."

When they got back everyone waited frighteningly worried about their friends constantly pacing around…or running around in Sonic's case while Tails and Ivo did their best and when they came out everyone gather together. "Guys it was successful not only did they return to normal they have all their memories…especially Techno!" "So what does he say about his past!?" "…Guys you remember when we visited the Thorndike family to see Chris but they said he never came back?" "Yeah so…." "Techno is…." "…Chris." Then everyone rushed in and started smothering Techno or Chris as it is his real name with attention reminiscing about old adventures. "Guys, guys I missed you too I'm just happy I remember my past now I'm a genius who not only is a hedgehog I'm a machine and I know martial arts so now we can go on real adventures together but please call me by my nickname Techno." After this they were all detailed to look like how they were when they were organics the color everything and Tikal, Knuckles and Sinbad went back to Angel Isle and Techno decided to visit home even though he looked nothing like he used to he wore clothes like he used to when he was human. "Man is Chris' friends and family going to be surprised to see him now." "Yeah but at least we know where our friend is…hey Sonic what is it like to be fused with two other people?" "…To be honest if felt great we completely understood each other and it was like we were the same person entirely." "Wow and didn't King Shadow fuse the others with machines using the Master Emerald?" "Yes but it wasn't their choice such a thing should be kept secret from the general public lest they decide to do it too many Chaos Emeralds cannot be good for a single world."

Techno knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" Came a familiar and kind female Latino voice that made Techno feel a sense of truly being home then Ella answered the door. "Hello how may I help you…?" Ella looked around before looking down to see Techno. "Hi Ella!" Then Techno jumped up and clomped her (forceful hug using both arms and legs) knocking her over. "Ah Ella your huge comforting bosom feels like I remember it." "Ah sorry little robot but I do not know you." "I thought you would say that and the fact that you are being so accepting proves you haven't changed." "Who is it Ella?" Then Grandpa Chuck came into the room and suddenly found himself clomped to the floor. "Grandpa I haven't seen you in ages!" "Sorry but my Grandson disappeared about a few years ago." "I don't really want to have to explain everything that's happened over the past few years since I went to Sonic's world…." "Wait I'm going to ask you questions that only Chris would know…." A few hours later and after Chuck was convinced that Techno was Chris he told them the story of what has happened over the years stating that although it has been years to them it has only been a few months to him in Sonic's world before the two dimensions came into the same timeline. "Wow this is real I'm so happy to see you Chris…even if you aren't human anymore." Then a few explosions happened outside and some in the distance and when they got outside robots of unknown design to Chris were attacking Station Square. "Who are they!?" "Oh after you left there was no one left to truly create robots of that quality so another Eggman wannabe came out of nowhere and started raising hell again but he's a hack compared to Eggman!" Then Techno took off his clothes because they would get in his way. "Well let's see what they can do." "Chris wai…t!" And before Chuck could even finish those words he was off. "Man now he really is like Sonic and his friends."

Techno ran up to the tallest building to survey his opponents. "Tch such useless pieces of junk even little toys made by Tails are of better quality!" Then a few robots came at him and he destroyed them without even looking because of his new laser beam systems that lock onto targets with a simple thought and these were on the lights of his spines and his visor so he could basically shoot anything around him with just a thought something he came up with and then all the robots came to him and he pretty much destroyed them all at once without moving and then he went home.

*Today when the INT robots attacked the military didn't even get to make a move thanks to a mysterious hedgehog like robot that destroyed them without even making an effort but who is this mystery machine and who does he work for we don't know but for now we have decided to label him Metal Sonic….* Then Techno turned off the TV. "Aw man I didn't want to get famous…!" "Oh well but to be honest you looked really cool out there." "Yeah that may be so but they labeled me Metal Sonic thinking I'm some cheap knockoff of Sonic!" "Hey look at it this way they labeled you that because the people here still love Sonic." "Yeah that may be so…." Then Techno turned the TV back on. *This just in a hedgehog that looks exactly like Sonic the hedgehog has been reported wreaking havoc and womanizing in Westopolis….* "Looks like they won't like him anymore if I don't to something about this." Then Techno started to leave. "Wait what is this about!?" "That isn't Sonic it's an evil version of him from an alternate dimension that came to our world some little time ago last I heard he was giving the Robotnik Empire trouble my question is why is he here?" Then Techno ran out the door to Westopolis. "Ah for some reason this brings back nostalgia of when Sonic and his friends were here I miss Cream."

Techno ran as fast as he wanted he enjoyed the feeling of the wind breaking from his pace (Even though he's a machine he can still feel but things like pain are limited to his soul) and then Westopolis came into view. "Alright that was fast!" Then he unintentionally used Chaos Control to get to the top of the highest building. "Whoa don't know how I did that but this is the first place I would have gone so I'll ignore it." Then he took in the sight while surveying for activity then his super sensitive hearing picked up police sirens….

"Halt we agents of GUN have authorization to attack and question any suspicious super villains and or activities!" "Hah you fools are no better than that fool Kintobor and not only that your machines are even slower how do you plan to catch me with such slow pieces of shit!?" Then Evil Sonic did a homing attack only for him to be deflected by something other than GUN. "What!?" Standing on top of the robot Evil Sonic was about to demolish was Techno. "Hey long time no see Sonic!" "Who are you I don't believe we've met!?" Then Sonic was about to make a move but a laser sword was at his throat and Techno was standing next to him. "I'm not sadistic I just find joy in my work." Then a smile appeared on Sonic's face. "You're that robot I met outside Acorn Flats by the lake…my you've gotten nice improvements." Then Techno withdrew the sword and gave Sonic a belly punch that knocked him out instantly and picked him up. "Hey who are you!? Freeze!" Then Techno emitted a sonic frequency so sharp humans couldn't pick it up but it disrupted all their robot systems and he disappeared.

(Note: they are now at a secret lab that Chris had placed near Westopolis when he was human) When Sonic woke up he felt strange then he tried to move only to find out he was restrained. "Argh let me go!" Then Techno came out of the shadows. "You when I get my hands on you I'll…!" Then Techno pressed a button and Sonic received several volts of electric shocks. "You will be silent I am the one asking questions here!" "Ok fine what do you want to ask you bucket of bolts!?" "Why did you come to this world?" "Well I was cornered by Kintobor's robots and his portal happened to be right there so I used it to escape." "Too simple you knew that portal was there beforehand and decided to use it to go have fun in a world with fewer restrictions." "What are you a psychologist?" "…No just someone who understands that desire." Then Sonic was released from his restraints and he got up. "Who are you really?" "I am Techno a fusion between two beings one of which is the robot you spoke of." "And the other?" "A former human known as Chris Thorndike transformed into pure chaos energy and shaped into a hedgehog named Sound." *Wolf Whistle* "So how did this happen?" "I don't have to explain more then that all I have to explain is…this world is too boring now." "What?" "In your world there was enough carnage and death to satisfy my new bloodlust but now that I have been returned here I decided something…why not have someone raise some hell to make things more interesting?" "Why? If you've been to my world and you liked it why don't you just go back?" "Because the only way there is in the main lab and if anyone goes through there a search party would automatically be formed and sent through quickly quelling any fun I could have there." "So what's the plan?" Techno felt a little superior having someone like Sonic listening to him. "The plan is to first have you destroy a terrorist cell known as INT they have a huge amount of resources to be able to create the low rate robots they do." "So where are they?" Then Techno brought up a little headset like the ones Frieza's men used to gauge ki in Dragonball Z. "Put this on it has an active waypoint system so the little indicator will tell you which way to go just follow it and when you reach your destination it will alert me so I'll contact you on what to do next." Then Sonic put it on and ran to his destination. "Hah that eager fool even though he realizes it he just willingly became my pawn…just like what King Shadow did to me…."

Sonic ran as fast as he wanted until he reached the waypoint but it seemed there was nothing around but desert. "Ok the base is directly below you there should be a previously secret entrance to your right." "There's just a cactus and a rock!" "Quiet! Do you want them to hear you just go touch it!" Then Sonic went over to the cactus and found that there was a square section without any spines so he touched it and a keypad opened up. "I found the entrance now what?" "Put the headset near it, it should automatically hack the panel." Then Sonic did so and a beam of light came out of the eyepiece and connected to the scanner of the panel and then the rock cracked and pushed apart to reveal an elevator and Sonic got on then it went down closing the entrance automatically. "Wow you didn't need me to hold your hand for that part." "Oh shut up Techno now what?" "It's up to you destroy the robot control center and kill the leaders but I expect the place intact you got that!?" "Got it." Then Sonic dashed out once the elevator door opened and he quickly made his way to the control center and destroyed it as faster than you could say what and then he ran to the meeting room and killed everyone there except for the guy at the head. "Get ready to die worm!" Then the chair twirled around to reveal a decapitated and scorched corpse that jumped out at him and landed on the table. "Man you're slow!" Then Sonic looked up to see Techno sitting there and clicking off a stopwatch. "22 minutes 58 seconds is your time of getting here and doing what you were assigned while…." Then Techno took out a stopwatch that was already stopped. "My time of getting here infiltrating the base and brutally killing the leader is 10 minutes 29 seconds." "How did you get here!?" "The same way you did but I was faster." Then Techno explained his dynamics and how he got there so fast. "Tch that's cheating being able to manipulate sound and hitting sonic boom so easily." "He, he, he but I still think you're good…now I'm going to work on this base I'll be done in a few hours and when it's finished it will be creating robots far superior to the ones it used to make and I want you to stay here until I give you orders when I am away and I never want you to expose our connection unless I will it." Then Techno remade the bases' robot construction system and left for home. "That jerk is just as demanding as King Shadow…but he seems to be more interesting…."

Techno returned home and visited his parents then he flew back to Tails Industries but was stopped by someone standing in front of the building next to it. "Hey are you Techno!?" "Uh yes…who are you why do you look exactly like Tails?" "Oh I'm Ali Baba and I run this magic shop." "Magic?" "Yes there is such a thing and I think some magic would be useful to you." Then Ali pushed some magical wares on Techno and he ended up buying a lot of stuff that he didn't even think of buying but it just ended up that way and he carried it into his room in Tails' home. "Hey Techno…oh it looks like you met Ali." "Yeah I just couldn't resist buying all this stuff even I don't think I need it." "Well some of this stuff could end up useful you just have to find a good application for it." "Yeah but I already have everything that technology could give me how can magic improve me?" "Well you just have to think about it and eventually it will come to you." Then Tails left and Techno was all alone with his pile of unneeded magic goods so he turned on his communicator to Sonic. "Hey you called pretty quickly what do ya need?" "Do whatever wreak havoc to your heart's content just don't lead anyone back to the base." "Ok!" Then he shut the communicator off and laid down and drifted off to sleep.

When Techno woke up Cream and Cheese were finishing cleaning up his room and the pile of magic stuff was put away. "Hey Techno it's good to see you wake up did you have a nice dream?" "I don't really dream anymore Cream but I do see things that have already happened or will happen." "Wow that's cool…um?" "Yes Cream?" "Can I use some of the magic stuff you got from Mister Ali?" "Sure I didn't know what I was going to do with it anyway but be careful Cream." "Thank you!" Then Techno left as Cream started to go through the stuff and he went to the top of the highest building using Chaos Control with just the thought of it. 'This is the second time I've done that but I wanted to be up here anyway high placed make me feel better.' "Hey Techno." Then Techno looked over to see the real Sonic standing on the other side of the antennae. "We both have similar tastes don't we?" "Yeah I just feel so free when I'm up here…even though I can go so fast on the ground I wish I could fly…." "…Humph if you want to fly just go see Ali or look through some of the magic stuff I was forced to buy to see if there's a flight potion or something." "Thanks I'll look into it…hey Techno?" "Yeah Sonic?" "…Don't change on us ok?" Then Sonic was off…did he sense something…. 'I don't know if he noticed anything or not but I need to be careful nonetheless especially around Shadow….' Then Techno used Chaos Control to warp to the middle of the mountains hundreds of miles west where there was absolutely nothing and he let all his negative energy out on the terrain completely clearing it of organic life leaving a barren wasteland perfect for development. "Ok time to bring the construction bots." Then Techno opened a portal with his hand and used sound to stabilize it then several construction bots with material dimensional pockets came out. "Ok I want you to build this building download these blueprints into your construction priorities and get to work!" Then the robots were off to work building his new base of operations and he contacted Evil Sonic on the opposite side of the world. "Hey Sonic how's the Chaos Energy over there?" "Well with all the destruction there is tons of negative energy flowing here!" "Good I'm coming to bask in it." Then Techno warped there and basked on the outskirts of Westopolis to absorb energy.

*This just in there seems to be a new organization wreaking havoc on our cities and their robots are far more advanced than INT's robots ever were our GUN agents and forces are having trouble fighting them all despite our Eggman based designs we have made contact with Emperor Ivo Robotnik who was previously known as Eggman to ask about the situation...hello sir we are surprised to discover you are now a benevolent leader despite your evil past could you fill us in on these new robots? Of course miss: these robots are not of my design although they are heavily influenced by it there is a complete lack of the personality I give my robots also they are designed for destruction in as many forms as possible judging by the remote laser-beam systems that allow them to strike multiple targets in one blast with deadly precision and I have never created such a weapon but I will help GUN by supplying them with the new designs me and Prof. Prower have created together to do as you wish and until your new forces are operational I will send Gamma MKII units to assist you but I cannot give you too many because it seems the same organization is attacking us as well good luck! Thank you Emperor Robotnik now to other news….*

Then Sonic turned off the TV. "Man things are getting crazy just who is this new organization?" "I have no idea although they are influenced by our robot designs they also seem to be influenced by the unique design of Techno and the others." Then Techno came into the room walked by as if nothing was going on opened the fridge guzzled milk put it back and closed the door. "…What?" "Nah it couldn't be." Then Techno acted clueless and sat down on the couch to start playing Halo3 on the Xbox360. "Hey guys watch this I just thought of it!" Then Techno used his mind to connect to the game. "Techno what are you doing that's dangerous!" "Don't worry if I die I respawn like normal but with me in here like I am it's basically like I'm living the game making me more impressive!" Then Techno did a move that is supposedly impossible…he picked up a Warthog and tossed it at his opponent killing him causing a commotion in the match. "Hacker I'm reporting you to Bungie!" "Lol you can't do that if you can't see my gamer tag!" Then Techno blanked out the tag and turned off the game. "Ha, ha, ha, ha did you see that it was hilarious!" "Chris you've changed you didn't used to be like this…." "Don't call me Chris he's dead my name is Techno!" Then Techno warped out of there. "He is getting to be suspicious." "I know but he's our friend there's no way he can…." "I wouldn't bet on that." Then Shadow came out of the shadows. "His Chaos Emerald is as dark as it was back on Anti-Mobius I wouldn't put it past him to be the one behind all of this after all he's been influenced heavily by King Shadow and that world." Then everyone went about their activities but Shadow decided to track Techno and he happened to cross paths with Espio. "Hey how is it going tracking that evil version of Sonic?" "Well I have enough evidence to signify that he is the leader of this new organization." "Good give the information to the Emperor and then after that I want you to start spying on Techno he's been acting suspiciously." "Very well Shadow." Then after presenting the information to the council it was decided that an entire brigade will attack and destroy the enemy base hidden in the deserts north of Westopolis and bring evil Sonic to justice. "This is good if Techno really is behind this then he'll be flushed out by this turn of events."

"Hah look at all those robots coming our way and they are all top notch quality I don't think we'll be able to win now!" Then Sonic got a communication from Techno. "Sonic I want you to use Chaos Control to warp to the new base let them attack futilely only for the base to self-destruct upon their entry." "He, he you are so evil sir." Then Sonic warped out of there and as the battle ensued the base exploded taking everything within 2 miles with it and soon after the explosion could find nothing but a huge dent in the earth and Zeta MKIIs going around collecting scrap.

The council was debating over what to do next since thanks to this turn of events there was no way for them to find the enemy's new base when all of a sudden Knuckles called on the emergency line. "Hey hurry here those robots have come and they're trying to steal the Master Emerald!" Then they hurried there to find a huge flying fortress over Angel Isle soon their forces began to bring down the fortress but then at the last second Evil Sonic stood his ground on the Master Emerald at the launch platform. "I was told to get this to the base at all costs and I will complete this task!" Then the Master Emerald glowed and evil Sonic turned from blue to green. "I think I need a new name to separate me from this world's Sonic…my new name is Scourge look upon me and feel despair!" Then Scourge attacked with such power and ferocity that everyone had to pile in on him with their special abilities until Knuckles powered up with chaos energy and punched Scourge so hard on the chest the spikes on Knuckles' fists left two lightning shaped wounds on it and Scourge started bleeding heavily and he collapsed next to the Master Emerald but not before he pressed a button and the launch pad began to unlock. "Did you think this was just part of the deck…well it's actually a stolen LFT-200 soon me and the Master Emerald will be at the base!" Then the catapult fired the LFT-200 but Espio put a locator beacon on the hull. "See you later!" "Damn he got the Master Emerald!" "Don't worry soon we'll find his base." "Wait didn't you hear him he said he was told to do this so he isn't the leader and where was Techno in all of this!?" Then everyone realized what was going on and finally accepted Shadow's reasoning and after a while the signal stopped moving and all the armies of the great Robotnik Empire mobilized.

"…It looks like they're coming after all…." "Sorry Techno sir but they outnumbered me there was nothing I could do…." "Silence!" Then a glass stasis container fell over Scourge and his wounds healed with healing gases. "I have no further use of you…also here's a little information you might find interesting." "What?" "King Shadow was defeated and dethroned I don't know who's in charge of your world right now but from what I heard you were his right hand man so now with that new power you can probably become king of your world." Then Scourge got a sinister smile and chuckled. "What are you waiting for send me back sir so I can rule a planet!" Then a portal appeared below Scourge and he fell back to his world. "…Now then I think it's time to unveil my new creation." Then a giant robot that should never even exist because it is so dangerous became visible. "The original Metal Madness was impressive and I saw that first hand it had too many flaws but now my Heavy Metal Madness is ready for battle." *sinister laugh*

Sonic and his friends were charging through the base destroying everything they came across and the robot armies duked it out outside with some building destruction ensuing and then after a while Sonic and everyone else got to a huge room and laying on a lone comforter couch at the back wall was Techno with his body the same color it was back on Anti-Mobius and he was rocking his head and making motions with his feet that suggested he was listening to his favorite music. "Techno why did you do all of this you used to be our friend Chris a kind little boy that could do no wrong what has gotten into you!?" Then Techno turned off his headphones. "Why…BECAUSE IT'S SO FUCKING BORING!" Techno's voice was louder than a megaphone and it resonated like surround sound. "I used to find you guys fun and adventurous but after my time in Anti-Mobius I've found this world extensively dull almost nothing can interest me anymore!...So I decided to make it more interesting." Then Techno hit the back wall and it started to rise and Techno disappeared then everyone ran into the light and when they got their sight back Heavy Metal Madness stood over them. *Sinister laugh* "With HMM I will plunge this whole dimension into complete Chaos!" Then Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce started playing. (For best effect click on this link to listen to it while you read the rest of this to make it more awesome: .com/watch?v=xMI_QHcKEro ) As the music played the dimension began tear apart and HMM was impervious to any attack and Techno's Guitar solos made the robot's attacks even more deadly and during this time everyone banded together using the Chaos Emeralds to reach full power and the Chaos Emerald turned into Hyper Emeralds and it seemed the song was affecting it somehow and then using the World Rings fusion technique Silver, Darkspine and Shadow became Hyper Shaverspine then they battled HMM as well as they could and Techno responded using his power to enhance the chords of his Guitar rifts but the song was soon coming to an end and after he hit the last note Hyper Shaverspine smashed through the cockpit and kicked Techno out of it leaving HMM and Techno susceptible to damage but then thousands of ACEs came out of nowhere and Techno Gathered them together and absorbed them all. "I've studied that 100 ACEs equal a single real Chaos Emerald and including the one that is me I have 21 Chaos Emeralds!" Then Techno ascended to Hyper Techno and attacked Hyper Shaverspine only to be caught by his hand and thrown through HMM releasing the Master Emerald and Techno was damaged to the point where his Chaos Emerald was about to detach and then the Master Emerald glowed and Techno's Emerald changed from pitch-black to pure white and it left his body and floated into the air and everyone gathered around. "Thank you my friends after I was in Anti-Mobius for so long I couldn't purify myself so the only way was for the height of good to defeat me." Then Sonic, Silver and Shadow defused and stood before Techno. "Why didn't you just ask us to do this!?" "…Because I was the only thing keeping all the dimensions together and when I became purified the dimensions would truly become one and time would also correct itself." Then Silver and Blaze were beginning to be sucked into the portal overhead. "Wait I don't want to go I can't leave my friends!" Then Techno came to Silver and Silver picked him up. "I must go with you as well because I cannot remain in this timeline…Silver it is up to you now what happens in the future your home…here in the past is their duty to carry out what happens so they must stay." Then Silver clutched Techno close to his chest. "Don't worry my friends I'm sure I will meet you again...in the future!" Then Silver, Blaze and Techno (He is a chaos emerald just to clarify) disappeared into the portal to the future…what could await them…?

Techno the Hedgehog end: Be sure to read the next volume Silver's Destiny as we continue the story that unfolds in the future of 2053.


End file.
